


The Tevinter Seeker

by summerrain24601



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrain24601/pseuds/summerrain24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlia Pavus, second child and only daughter of Magister Halward Pavus, has convinced herself that her lack of magical ability makes her a stain on House Pavus. Her older brother Dorian is seen as the favorite child, the one who will succeed their father in the Magisterium. Instead of forcing her presence on those she believes do not want it, she leaves Tevinter. This one decision is enough to change the rest of her life, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of short because her leaving Tevinter wasn't originally a whole chapter, but more of a flashback scene. It works better this way. Hope you enjoy, and I'll have Chapter 2: The Seekers up as soon as I can!

"You shouldn't be so hard on father," her older brother requested as he walked beside her through the courtyard. She gave a harsh laugh in response to his words.

"Why should I be any more lenient with father than I have been?" she demanded, shooting her brother a glare. "Just because you're his favorite doesn't mean you have to stick up for him so much!"

"Vishante kaffas Kahlia, this never ends well!" 

"Nothing says you have to try to stop me, big brother," Kahlia sighed. "I'm just a Soporati, even if father is a magister." She stopped walking and looked up at her brother. "I see how father looks at me, how mother looks at me. You're the precious heir, and I'm the family disgrace." 

"Kahlia, you are not-"

"Don't try to convince me to stay Dorian," Kahlia interrupted, her long dark hair whipping around her face in the wind. Determination filled her mahogany brown eyes. "There's nothing for me if I stay here. I'll tell father that I'm leaving, and then it'll be time for me to find my own path."

"At least my daughter has enough respect for her parents to tell them herself that she is leaving." Kahlia rolled her eyes and then turned to the man standing before them both. "I will-"

"Don't bother!" Kahlia yelled, surprising her father but making Dorian sigh. "I'm the disgrace on your precious record, I know I am. A magister's non-mage daughter." 

"You are not a-" Magister Halward Pavus attempted again.

"Stop lying to me!" Kahlia demanded. She saw her father's face harden, and a small smirk appeared on her face. That was the reaction she'd been hoping for. "I'm nothing but a stain on your record because I'm a Soporati. If you don't want me here, I'll leave Tevinter. I'll go to Ferelden, or the Free Marches. At least the nobility there do not have to play games with magic to keep their thrones!" With that, she turned and stalked out the door. But she paused next to her brother.

"Vitae benefaria, brother," she said quietly, before exiting their home through the main gate.

"Festis bei umo canavarum…" Dorian muttered, shaking his head as he watched her go.


	2. The Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Tevinter, Kahlia travels first to Orlais. After helping out a group of Seekers, she ends up joining them?

"You really know your way around a battlefield, stranger," the man laughed as he sheathed his sword. "Thanks for the help. But you don't look Orlesian, what brings you to this part of Thedas?"

"I saw too much dark magic in Tevinter," Kahlia admitted honestly, sheathing her sword and returning her shield to its position on her back. "I left because I know the nobles in the south do not play simple games with magic just to keep their thrones." She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling bits of grass and sticks out as she did. She'd been sent rolling by one of the creatures they were fighting, and she wanted to get the bits of twigs out of her hair before they got too stuck.

"Then perhaps you should join us," said a woman's voice. It had a slightly gravely feel to it. The woman in question walked over and looked Kahlia up and down. "You are a strong warrior. The Seekers could use someone like you, if you are willing." The woman had black hair and pale skin, and a scar on one cheek. She too carried a sword and shield, though they were of finer make than the ones Kahlia had bought from an armorer in the last town. The man seemed to be carrying the same sword and shield, which made Kahlia think they were standard issue weapons.

Kahlia stared at them blankly. "What are the Seekers?" she asked. "Are you like the Templars?"

"Yes and no," the woman responded. "If a Seeker is called to one of the Circles, that means something has gone very wrong. The Seekers were established to help keep the Templars in check, and to hunt difficult apostates." It was a bit of an oversimplification, but it was enough for the moment.

"You hunt apostates," Kahlia repeated. "Including malificarum?" Too many of the Magisterium used blood magic, and from the letter she'd gotten from her brother in the last town, their father had succumbed to blood magic too. And she hated Magister Halward for that.

"Yes, we hunt blood mages," the woman confirmed. Kahlia's eyes took on a thoughtful glimmer. Hunting blood mages like the magisters... No, the blood mages in the south were more careful, less... Flashy. At least, that was the assumption. Blood mages in the south were supposed to be running from the Circle of Magi. And trying to run usually meant hiding. Of course, with that reasoning, she should be trying to hide from her father's notice. _No, I'm not hiding from Father. If he wants to track me down, he could do it. And if Dorian wants to find me, he would probably be able to, even if I was well hidden..._ Kahlia looked over at the woman.

"If you will have me, I would be honored to join the Seekers," Kahlia said with a bow. "When all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide…" she recited as she straightened. The woman granted Kahlia a small smile. "Oh, my name is Kahlia… Kahlia Pavus."

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast," the woman responded, offering a small smile. "Welcome to the Seekers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Captured will be up soon! Keep an eye out for it! :D


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mages have rebelled, there's a hole in the sky, and Divine Justinia is dead. So, just why did Lord Seeker Lucius send Kahlia to Redcliff anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, but I'll make it up to you with the next chapter. If you like it, bookmark the story so you can read it as new chapters come out!

A solo assignment, in Redcliffe. She'd been a Seeker for years now, she didn't need to ALWAYS have a partner with her, and this was her chance to prove it. Cassandra had been a good teacher, but now she had to prove that she could strike out on her own, that she didn't need to have a partner all the time. After what had happened in Kirkwall, the mage rebellion in Ferelden needed to be kept in check. At least in check enough to make sure they didn't hurt innocent people, the way the Kirkwall uprising had innocent people caught in the middle. At least as a Seeker she could do something about it. 

Inside the castle were a large number of mages, young and old. What disturbed her most was finding out that the one in charge was none other than Magister Alexius. Her elder brother's old mentor. She didn't remember him too well, but she remembered enough to know that he wasn't a man to be completely trusted. Alexius had been obsessed with time magic, which had been nothing but a theory until the giant hole opened in the sky. The hole in the sky was doing all kinds of strange things to spells, and she was here to help keep the peace between the rebel mages and the people of Redcliff. Or so Lord Seeker Lucius had claimed. Not that she minded, but Seekers weren't supposed to be called in unless something went seriously wrong. Well, having Redcliff castle in Magister Alexius's hands certainly qualified as things going wrong... She sighed before going to confront the man.

"Alexius! What are you doing with the mages?" Kahlia demanded. She spotted a familiar face in Alexius's son Felix, but there wasn't anything to say to him. She hadn't known him all that well, even though she was pretty sure her parents had wanted to marry her to Felix. Well, before they realized that she wasn't a mage. And before Alexius's wife died.

"The Elder One wants them…" Alexius muttered, earning a confused stare from the Tevinter Seeker. The Elder One? Who, or what, was the Elder One? Alexius looked up at her and grinned. "Ah, Seeker Pavus. I heard you were coming," he said to her, sounding more like himself and less like a madman. He turned to look at her, a smile on his lips but his eyes were cold. "I only wish I'd had more notice. I would have prepared a welcome truly worthy of Magister Halward's lost daughter." He stretched out one arm and pointed at Kahlia. "Venatori! Seize her!"

"You won't get away with this Alexius!" she yelled as is Venatori came out of nowhere and surrounded her. "The people of Ferelden will not bow to the magisters! They will fight back!" She didn't completely think of herself as Ferelden, even though she'd been here all these years. She drew her sword and sent a quick, silent prayer up to the Maker for the strength to take down these enemies. She had never been very religious before, but here she'd found herself believing in a higher power, with how many times she'd nearly died, in just a few years being a Seeker. She attacked the mages surrounding her, using her Seeker abilities to negate their spells. Well, the spells of the ones surrounding her. She struck down two, then three of them, not noticing the pair of Venatori at the other end of the hall, preparing for a larger spell. She was too late when the mages surrounding her suddenly backed off, and then she was caught in their spell. She fought the spell, but she couldn't form the words she needed. The spell drained her energy, and she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Into the Future should be up later today! Thanks for all the kudos and comments guys. If I can find my Harry Potter fanfic from middle school, maybe I'll start posting it up. :) 
> 
> Don't get your hopes up though, it's possible the thing got tossed out years ago when we moved.


	4. Into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Kahlia was captured by the Venatori. For a while, she served as one of Magister Alexius's test subjects, before it was determined that Seekers were resistant to the strange red lyrium that infected the castle. She stopped hoping for escape and now simply waits for the red lyrium to kill her. But a strange sound catches her attention. Maybe they can still be saved after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter for ya! This is also the last one that I had already typed up, so the rest will take a bit longer to post.

She sat with her back against the wall of her cell under Redcliff castle. She'd been stuck here since she had been caught unawares by the Venatori a year ago, and she started to feel that this was where she was going to die. Over a year had gone by since she'd practically allowed herself to be captured, with how easily she succumbed to that spell. She remembered when someone else had been brought into this part of the dungeons, but she hadn't had the energy to call out to whoever it was. She had gotten to the point where she didn't care anymore. The red lyrium was a disease, and it was eating away at her mind. Why was he keeping her down here, anyway? Magister Alexius didn't like to keep prisoners alive unless they were useful. She absently rubbed at the marks on her wrist, where she'd had her hands bound for the first few months here. She'd struggled so hard in the beginning that she'd given herself scars from the ropes, both on her wrists and on her arms, where they'd been bound to her chest.

There was some clattering from the hall, outside the room of cells where Kahlia was in. She turned her head to look toward the bars, then forced herself to stand as a vaguely familiar voice reached her ears. She was so stiff, though… Having been stuck in here for so long, with nowhere to go, no way to stretch…

"We didn't die. Alexius's spell sent us forward in time," he said, and Kahlia's eyes widened. She gripped the bars of her cell and tried to see who was speaking. The familiarity of the voice tightened around her heart, and she just knew it had to be him, even though it couldn't be.

"Dorian…?" she asked softly, her voice rough from disuse and warped by the red lyrium sickness. She started coughing, her throat rough and dry. A moment of silence, followed by footsteps splashing through the water on the floor… And then her brother's form appeared before her. She gave him a small smile, stepping back as someone else opened the door.

"Kahlia? Kaffas, you look…" Dorian began, looking her over with sad eyes. 

"I look like they do," Kahlia said, motioning to Cassandra and Varric, who were also succumbing to the red lyrium. "Did anyone bother looking for me after I went missing?" she asked the other Seeker. Cassandra sighed and held out a sword to the Tevinter girl.

"Lord Seeker Lucius ordered the Templars to leave Val Royeaux," Cassandra informed Kahlia, the red lyrium distorting her voice. She sighed and shook her head, putting the sword into position on her hip. "After you went missing, we formed the Inquisition and came here, to get the mages to help with the Breach. As you can see, it did not go as planned." 

"So big brother, what's the plan?" Kahlia asked, putting a hand on her hip. 

"You didn't say you had a sister Sparkler," Varric said with a laugh, his voice distorted by the red lyrium sickness. 

"I didn't think I'd find you here, of all places," Dorian admitted with a sigh before he wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her back and the other cradling her head. "I didn't hear anything from you after the letter from Orlais…" He held her at arm's length, then took one of her hands in his own and rubbed the scars she'd received from the ropes. "If I'd gotten here sooner…"

"Sorry Dorian, I got… busy," Kahlia said evasively. "But you said Alexius sent you into the future? I knew he was obsessed with that stupid time magic! I could've told you it was going to be his downfall!" She sighed and stepped back when Dorian released her. "So, you've got a plan to reverse the spell, right? Reverse the spell, go back to the time you both belong in." Up until now, the man standing next to Dorian had been silent. The man opened his mouth, but Kahlia cut him off. "You're obviously not sick from the red lyrium, so you must have come with my brother. All the guards are too scared of Alexius to even try to go against him, and there's so much red lyrium in the castle that you can't not get sick from it."

"So, you're…" Kahlia nodded, giving her brother a sad smile.

"It's alright Dorian. If you can reverse the spell, you can get me out of here before I get this bad," she told him. "I'll help you fight Alexius. These people think they've got all the fight outa me? Time to prove them wrong! Let's go big brother!"  
________________________

"Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reverse it."

"An hour? That's impossible! You must go now!" Leliana ordered. The castle shook with a shriek that pierced their ears, and Kahlia looked back at Cassandra, then Varric. "The Elder One…"

"We'll hold the door," Kahlia told Leliana. "You'll be the last line of defense." She looked up at Dorian and the man who had introduced himself as Maxwell Trevelyan. "You two need to go back and reverse this."

"No! I won't let you die for me!" Maxwell said after a moment.

"Look at us. We're already dead," Leliana told him, in a near-sympathetic voice. "The only way we live is if this day never comes." 

"I'm not dying for you," Kahlia told Maxwell, shooting him a glare. "I'm doing this for my brother." She darted up the steps to the dias where the throne had once sat, then gave her brother a soft kiss on the cheek. "Brother, remember the cell you found me in? When you get back to your time, go down there and find me. You'll be able to save me before the red lyrium takes my mind." Dorian nodded, and Kahlia turned and darted toward the large door, which closed behind her and locked the dwarf and the two Seekers out. She glanced back as the door closed behind her, and a single tear fell down her cheek as she faced the oncoming horde of Venatori and demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Reunion should be up by tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Oh, and tell me in the comments who you think my Kahlia should romance. Cullen or Blackwall?


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's attempt to reverse Alexius's spell was successful, and he went back to the time in which he and Maxwell Travelyan belonged. Remembering the words his sister told him in the future, he ventures once more into the cells below Redcliff castle to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one's short, but I'll make up for it with the next one! The next chapter will be mostly dialogue, though.

"She said they were holding her down here…"

"Dorian, what is this about?" Cassandra asked as they walked down the stairs toward where the cells were. Dorian opened a door and didn't answer. He went inside, to the last row of cells, and gasped softly. 

"Vishante kaffas…" The others walked over and stood nearby and looked into the cell, where a girl was bound. Her bloody wrists were tied with rope and brought to her chest, where her arms were bound into place by another length of rope. Her legs were bound at the ankles and just below the knee.

"By the Maker…" Cassandra gasped. "This is cruel. They must have known she joined the Seekers and kept her here to… What? Keep her from interfering?"

"A Seeker?" Dorian asked, confused. "Cassandra, that's my little sister."

"The kid's already in a cell, why did they have to tie her up like this too?" Varric wondered, shaking his head. The girl's breathing was coming in fast, shallow breaths, and her eyes darted around under her closed eyelids.

"Let's just get the girl out of here," Maxwell suggested, opening the cell door. Cassandra went in first and cut the ropes that had been binding the girl, and Kahlia's arms fell to the ground. Dorian entered the cell and gently raised her head, looking down at his sister with a tender expression that the others had not seen before. Cassandra wrapped clean bandages around the wounds where the ropes had cut into the skin.

Kahlia's eyes fluttered open, and she saw two figures close to her in the darkness. She was being held in a man's strong arms, and she blinked to clear her vision. Dorian sighed with relief and smiled down at her, placing one gentle hand on her cheek.

"Festis bei umo canavarum…" he muttered, holding her close. 

"You're not allowed… to die yet… brother…" Kahlia said quietly, her breath shallow. 

"But you might if we don't get you out of here. Let's go." Dorian picked her up, earning a pained gasp from the girl. 

"Bear with it little sister," he whispered to her. "We'll get you somewhere safe and then we can treat your wounds." She nodded slowly, but had passed out again before they got outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Haven is next! In which, Kahlia meets the other companions! It'll be a long one, so it might take a while to get posted. Thanks for all the positive comments you guys!


	6. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahlia's save and alive, and reunited with her brother! Time to go meet everyone. But not all relationships are off to a good start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one for you guys! Thanks for all the support! :D

"Is she alright?"

"She'll live, if that's what you mean," Dorian responded with a sigh as he leaned against the outside wall of the house where his sister slept. "I don't know what they did to her down there… The way they had her bound was unnaturally secure. Its as if they wanted to make sure she couldn't get away." He looked at the Seeker. "How do you know her Cassandra?"

"Kahlia joined the Seekers a number of years ago," Cassandra began. "She was a stronger warrior as a recruit than even some of the veteran Seekers, though she never would talk about her past."

"For good reason," Dorian agreed. "Kahlia… Didn't exactly get along with our father. Can't really say I did either, but she got the short end of the stick, as you say down south." He shook his head. "No, don't ask me, it's not my story to tell." He went back inside the house, leaving Cassandra standing outside, confused.  
______________________

Kahlia's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced over at the sleeping form of her brother. His head was propped up on his arms, on the bed, and someone had put a blanket over his shoulders. She smiled slightly and ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred and muttered something under his breath, causing Kahlia to laugh softly. Dorian's eyes opened slowly, and he lifted his head from where it had rested on his arms. 

"Kahlia, you're awake!" he said with a sigh of relief, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You really had me scared there for a while." He took one of her hands in both of his, gently rubbing the marks on her wrist. "If I had known…"

"Don't blame yourself Dorian," Kahlia assured him, smiling weakly. 

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're alive." Kahlia ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair again. 

"Me too big brother. Me too."  
_______________________

"Are you sure you're okay to be up and about?" Dorian asked, giving Kahlia a worried look as she stood before the fire. 

"Dorian, I'm fine," she assured him again. "My wounds were treated and bandaged, and now that I've recovered my strength the healers say I should be completely fine. The marks on my arms may not even scar!" She shot him a smile, and he sighed. It had been a while since he'd seen her smile like that, even before she left their home, years ago. She laughed at the look on his face. "You worry too much big brother! I'm a Seeker, we bounce back fast." 

"Hey, Sparkler, introduce me," Varric said as he walked over. "You're looking a lot better kid."

"Feeling a lot better too," Kahlia agreed. "I'm Kahlia Pavus, its nice to meet you."

"Varric Tethras, it's a pleasure," the dwarf said with a bow.

"Wait, _you're_ Varric?" Kahlia asked, grinning. "Oh wow, THE Varric Tethras! You wrote _Tale of the Champion_ and _Sword and Shield_! To think I'd meet you here of all places!"

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan," Varric told her. "Wait, _Sword and Shield_ you said? Where'd you find that one? That's one of my worst serials to date."

"Oh, a… Friend in the Seekers had them, and she let me borrow them," Kahlia said evasively, blushing slightly. Cassandra had made her swear not to tell anyone about her love of romance novels… "But the last one, it ended in a cliffhanger! When will the next come out?" 

"I didn't plan on releasing another one, actually," Varric admitted. "The last one barely sold enough to pay for the ink. Ask me later and I might think about finishing it." Kahlia nodded. That worked for her.

"Hey, Dorian, you should introduce me to the rest of your friends," she spoke up suddenly, turning to her brother. He blinked, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed after a moment. "You'll meet them all eventually anyway. Come on then, we'll start with the ones that like to stay outside the walls." He walked toward the stairs that led to the gate, and then beyond. "Well, you know Cassandra better than I do, so let's start with the Commander." They walked over to where Cullen was training the new recruits. "Commander, allow me to introduce my younger sister."

"Kahlia Pavus," she said with a slight bow. "Pleasure to meet you." 

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Cullen told her. "I'm Cullen Rutherford, it's a pleasure. I've heard you are a Seeker?"

"Yes, I am," Kahlia confirmed. 

"I was a member of the Templar order before Cassandra recruited me for the Inquisition," Cullen continued. "I was in Kirkwall when the Rebellion began."

"I read the reports on that," Kahlia informed him, her tone more serious than it was before. "The Champion of Kirkwall sided with the Templars, didn't she? She knew the mage that destroyed the Chantry, but she stood up for the other mages that had been traveling with, despite the many threats the Knight-Commander made." She sighed quietly, then looked up at the sky. "Hawke was brave for what she did… Though I am surprised that the Seekers didn't get called in until after the fight with the Knight-Commander. One of us could have seen the madness the red lyrium had caused."

"That was… Not the brightest moment of my career," Cullen admitted hesitantly. "But I'm sure you have other things to do than talk to me."

"Another time, then," Kahlia said, flashing Cullen a smile before turning and walking away, not noticing the slight blush that was drawn into Cullen's cheeks. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Qunari standing in front of a tent, next to where the blacksmith was set up. She narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her sword at the sight of the large horned beast before her, and she saw him reach for the weapon on his back. 

Then Dorian got between them.

"Kahlia, this is Iron Bull, captain of the Bull's Chargers mercenary company," Dorian explained quickly. "Bull, this is my sister Kahlia." Both of them visibly relaxed and removed their hands from their weapons, but it was obvious Kahlia didn't take her brother's words at face value. 

"Don't worry kid, I won't attack you without good reason," the Qunari, Iron Bull, assured her. "Though I can see why you'd be so tense, being a Vint. You a mage too?"

Kahlia glared at him. "Just because I'm from Tevinter doesn't mean I'm a mage!" she reminded him harshly. "What kind of mage carries around a sword and shield anyway?"

"Good point," Iron Bull conceded. 

"Let's keep moving," Dorian said quickly, obviously trying to diffuse the tension between his sister and the Qunari. "There are still a lot of people for you to meet." 

"Oh, alright," Kahlia said again, her tone completely different than when she'd been talking to Iron Bull. She didn't look back as her brother led her past the blacksmith's and toward another man. 

"Warden Blackwall," Dorian said as means of introduction. "This is my sister."

"Kahlia Pavus," she said with a slight bow. "Pleasure to meet you," she added with a smile. "Even in Tevinter we hear stories of the Grey Wardens. It's good to have you fighting with us."

"Likewise," Blackwall responded. "I hear you're a Seeker? It's good to have another Seeker on our side." 

"I bet," she agreed with a laugh. "Bringing the mages from Redcliff means you need some way to keep them in control," she continued, serious again. "I didn't see very many Templars around earlier. Anyone who can counter magic and render it useless is good to have around at a time like this." She glanced at her brother. 

"It's alright, I know you're not talking about me," Dorian assured her. "We shouldn't have too much trouble with the mages, not right now anyway." 

"It was nice to meet you, Blackwall," Kahlia said before turning around and heading back toward the gate. She cast another glare at Iron Bull as she passed him though. 

The two of them went through the gate, then up the stairs again to find themselves where Varric was standing before a fire. Kahlia waved at him as Dorian steered her to the right, toward what appeared to be some sort of tavern. Inside Dorian directed Kahlia toward an elven girl with blond hair, wearing a bright red tunic with oddly yellow-plaid leggings. 

"Kahlia, this is-"

"Sera," the elf girl said quickly. "You're his sister?" Kahlia nodded.

"Kahlia Pavus," she introduced herself simply. She could tell right away that there was something about her that set Sera on edge. Or maybe it was her brother? Just how much did this elf know about Dorian anyway? She kept her expression neutral, despite the thoughts running through her head.

"Tch, words," Sera said exasperatedly. "Good ta meet ya, Kahlia. Now, take him and go somewhere else?"

"You got something against my brother?" Kahlia asked, eyes narrowing.

"Not him, his magic," Sera admitted willingly. "He can go wait with the other mages. Away from me." Kahlia sighed and walked away. 

"Alright, who else do I still need to meet?" Kahlia asked after leaving the tavern. They left through the main door, then turned left and walked up another set of stairs. Dorian stopped, and Kahlia turned back to stand beside him. 

"This is Solas," Dorian said, introducing the bald elf. "He is-"

"Another mage," Kahlia interrupted, a slight edge to her voice. 

"And you are another Seeker," Solas told her, stating the obvious. "You have nothing to fear from me, though I understand your experiences with mages have been… Trying."

"That's an understatement," she muttered. She sighed and shook her head. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"That is an excellent idea," Solas responded. Kahlia nodded. Working with elves, with mages, was going to take some time for her to get used to.

"Yes, well… There are still more people to meet," Dorian said, trying to diffuse the somewhat awkward atmosphere that had formed between them. Kahlia turned and followed her brother around a building, toward the Chantry. The stopped again by another fire, which had a pair of tents around one side. 

"Leliana, good, you're still here," Dorian said with a smile as he walked into the open tent that seemed to be covering a number of desk-like spaces. 

"Of course," the woman, Leliana, responded as she looked up from her workspace. "I am always here." Her gaze landed on Kahlia, and the red-head smiled. "It is good that you are alright, you had everyone worried. I don't think I've ever seen Cassandra so angry before," she added with a laugh.

"Cassandra is one of the few people I can truly call friend," Kahlia responded honestly. "I would do the same if something happened to her. I watch out for my friends."

"As do I, my lady," Leliana responded.

"Kahlia," she corrected. "I don’t have a title, not anymore." She averted her gaze when she said that. Despite the fact that she'd been the one to leave Tevinter, to leave her family, she didn't like admitting that she was a Pavus without a title. It was an old thing, ingrained into her mind from an early age, and it was hard to forget. 

"As you wish," Leliana replied formally. 

"I do have a question though," Kahlia began, looking at her again. "Dorian said you're Leliana? The Leliana, that traveled with the Hero of Ferelden and helped stop the Blight?"

Leliana nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, Elyssa Cousland is a very dear friend of mine," she explained. "I was honored to be invited to her wedding, when she married King Alistair." Her face fell, and she sighed. "But I have not heard from her in some time. I try not to worry, I know she can handle herself, but…"

"It's good to know you still care for her, even after all these years," Kahlia said gently. "I haven't seen my father since before the Blight, and not once has he bothered to even write a letter."

"You didn't exactly give him much option," Dorian reminded her.

"Oh, great, now my brother is defending my father against me," Kahlia hissed. "Even after what he did, you'd still defend him?!"

"This is neither the time, nor the place," Dorian said gently. "We can argue the finer points of our complicated family life another time." Kahlia sighed.

"That argument has never gone anywhere anyway," Kahlia laughed. "Even when we were kids." She turned to Leliana again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Leliana."

"And you as well, Kahlia," Leliana said with a smile before returning to her work. Kahlia turned and followed Dorian into the Chantry. 

"Just a few more," Dorian told her. "I hope this hasn't tired you out, meeting all these people."

"I don't mind, big brother," Kahlia said cheerfully. "I've been needing to get up and walk around anyway. And what better way to see Haven than with the brother that I haven't seen in ten years?"

Dorian laughed, and it echoed a little in the nearly-empty main room of the Chantry. "That is an excellent point, sister," he agreed. He paused and walked between two pillars to a desk that was hidden from view. "Kahlia, this is-"

"Madame de Fer," Kahlia said coldly. "Didn't think I'd ever meet you again, and here of all places."

"My dear Kahlia, I was hoping you were alright," Vivienne said in her sickly-sweet voice that set Kahlia on edge. "When they brought you back from Redcliff, you were barely breathing. One of the healers was so sure you wouldn't survive that night."

"Shut it!" Kahlia demanded, holding out one hand, palm facing toward Vivienne. "I am not the same recruit Seeker I was last time we met! Do you think your magic can overcome my abilities now?"

"I wouldn't dream of testing you here," Vivienne laughed. "Too many people would get caught in the cross-fire. Besides, there are still people for you to meet, yes? Best not keep the Lady Ambassador waiting."

"Tch." Kahlia turned on her heel and walked toward the far end of the Chantry. "Of course she'd be here… Madame de Fer wouldn't want to miss something on the scale of the Inquisition." She sighed and stopped at a far pillar. "She caused some trouble for the Seekers a few years back, it got… Messy," she explained simply. "We're not really supposed to talk about it. Sorry."

"No harm done," Dorian said with a shrug. "But maybe we should stop here for today, you seem tired." 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Kahlia agreed. "I'm going to go lie down before dinner." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about how tense I got… Multiple times…" She turned away and walked out the Chantry door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: In Your Heart Shall Burn is up next! It might take a few days to get it up though. Please bear with me!


	7. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach is closed, and everyone is celebrating. But danger lurks over the mountains... Are they ready to learn the truth about the so-called Elder One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long chapter for you! Most of the dialogue in here is from the game itself, but if I missed something specific let me know.

She knew she was only brought along as a precaution, in case something went wrong. There were so many mages, and so few Templars by comparison, they said she was needed here. But the mages, given their alliance with the Inquisition, were more than willing to help. So instead, she focused her abilities on the Breach itself, with the idea to weaken it even a little.

A blast of energy… And it was closed. She couldn't help but smile up at the sky, now that the Breach was gone. She looked down into the basin that had been created by the initial explosion, watching as Cassandra helped Maxwell Trevelyan to his feet. She knew Solas was nearby, he always seemed to be. Weird how that was true, even though she'd only been with the Inquisition for about a week. A cheer went up from the gathered mages, and they all began walking back to Haven. 

Night had long since fallen, and everyone was drinking away, celebrating the Breach being closed. Kahlia stood up by the Quartermaster's tent, next to Maxwell, then looked back as footsteps approached. It was Cassandra, coming out of the Chantry. 

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm," she told Maxwell. Kahlia didn't pay much attention to their conversation after that, seeing no real point. Then a bell started to ring, and the celebrations ceased, replaced by fear and alarm. Kahlia glanced at Cassandra before running toward the gate.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked when they got there.

"One watchguard reporting, its a massive force, the bulk of it over the mountain," he reported.

"Under what banner?" asked a dark-skinned woman that Kahlia remembered as Josephine Montilyet. They'd just met the day before. 

"None," Cullen responded.

"None?" she repeated. Then there was a banging on the gate, and they fell silent.

"I can't come in unless you open!" a decidedly male voice called. Cullen and Maxwell pushed open the gate together, to be met by a young man who appeared to be about twenty. "I'm Cole," the man said. "I came to warn you, to help. People are coming to hurt you. You… probably already know," he continued. 

"What is this? What's going on?" Maxwell demanded, glancing back up again at the lights that were moving down the mountain. 

"The Templars come to kill you," the boy named Cole responded.

"Templars?!" Cullen demanded, walking up to them. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One," Cole continued. "You know him? He knows you, you took his mages." He turned and pointed at a hilltop. "There…"

"I know that man… But this Elder one…" Cullen muttered, looking up in the direction Cole pointed. 

"He's very angry that you took his mages," Cole told them, stating something that was rather obvious to the rest of the observers. 

"Cullen, give me a plan. Anything!" Maxwell said quickly, looking at the Commander.

"Haven is no fortress," Cullen began. "If we are to withstand this monster then we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He drew his sword and turned to the Inquisition's forces. "Mages! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson, he will not make it easy! Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives, for all of us!" A cheer went up from the gathered soldiers, and then the battle began.

It seemed to be going well. One of the trebuchets caused an avalanche that buried a good portion of the Red Templars. But that was as good as it got. Everything went wrong from there. An imhuman roar was heard all over Haven, and a burst of what looked like bright, ruby-red fire destroyed the very same trebuchet that had caused the avalanche. 

"Everyone to the gates!" someone yelled over the battle. Other soldiers could be heard spreading the order, and everyone began to run toward the village. 

Kahlia paused at the gate and looked around frantically. "Dorian!" she yelled, unable to spot her brother in the chaos that ensued. "Dorian!" 

"I'm here Kahlia," came the delayed reply as her brother made his way through the gate. She gave him a quick hug before grabbing his hand, and the two of them ran together for the Chantry. 

After a few minutes, the Herald and a few others ran inside, and the doors were pulled shut. 

"Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us," Cullen told Maxwell, his expression grim.

"I've seen an archdemon," Cole spoke up. "I was in the fade, but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like, it's cut a path for that army!" Cullen argued. "They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village," Cole informed them. "He only wants the Herald."

"I don't care what he wants," Maxwell said quickly. "How do I stop him?"

"It won't be easy, he has a dragon," Cole said, pointing out the obvious again.

"We know what he-" Cullen sighed exasperatedly. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide," the Commander suggested. 

"We're overrun," Maxwell told Cullen. "To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."

"We're dying, but we can decide how," Cullen responded. "Many don't get that choice." 

"Yes, that…" Cole whispered after a moment. "Chancellor Roderic can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

"There is a path…" the wounded man said quietly. "You wouldn't know it unless you've made the summer pilgrimage, as I have." He stood slowly. "The people can escape. She must have shown me… Andraste must've shown me so I could… t-tell you…"

"What about it Cullen?" Maxwell asked. "Will it work?"

"Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" he asked. The Herald didn't respond. Cullen saw the determined look on the Marcher nobleman's face. "Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…" He paused before turning away, toward where the Inquisition's forces sat, waiting for orders. "Inquisition, follow Chancellor Roderic through the Chantry. Move!" There was some scrambling while the soldiers moved to obey the order. 

"Herald," Roderic said quietly as Cole helped him stand. "If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this… I pray for you." The two of them walked toward the back of the Chantry. Kahlia turned to Dorian at that, giving him a worried, questioning look.

"What's that for?" he asked, attempting humor.

"Don't make me leave without you…" she muttered, blushing slightly and turning her gaze to the ground. "Not again… Not so soon."

"Of course not, dearest sister," Dorian said with a reassuring smile. "I'm just too good-looking to die here. And I can't leave my little sister, who's only just recovered from being held captive, in the care of someone I don't know. Of course I'm coming with you."

"Good," Kahlia replied, pulling him by the hand toward the back of the Chantry. "Then let's move. My skills as a Seeker aren't much use against Templars. Against them, I'm just a girl in a metal suit." That made Dorian laugh, which drew a grin to Kahlia's face. 

Two Inquisition scouts ran out toward Haven. "They'll load the trebuchets," Cullen told Maxwell. "Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance… Let that thing hear you!" he said before following the rest of the Inquisition. Kahlia paused and saw Cassandra staying behind.

"Cassandra…" Kahlia said, stopping beside her friend. 

"Kahlia, it has-"

"Don't you dare start talking like you're going to die here," Kahlia interrupted. "You fight your hardest, and then you come after us." She put a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "You're one of the few true friends I have, Cass. You better survive this, you hear me?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran toward the back of the Chantry, after the rest of the Inquisition.

Once they were above the tree line, Cullen had one of the mages fire a flare spell into the air, as a signal to the Herald. They kept walking, watching the avalanche as it buried Haven, and the strange dragon flying off with the strange Elder One on its back. A sense of despair filled many of their hearts as they trekked on. 

When they finally made camp, all was quiet. Even Josephine, Cullen and Leliana had stopped arguing. There was a shout from one side of camp that broke the silence, and three people came stumbling in. 

"Cassandra!" Kahlia cried, throwing her arms around her fellow Seeker. "Thank the Maker you live…" 

"The Herald sent us back to the Chantry after he finished aiming the final trebuchet," Cassandra reported to Cullen after sending Solas and Blackwall to see the healers. "I did not see what happened to him after the creature came down on his dragon…" Kahlia released her friend, frowning slightly. 

"Cass, you're doing it again. Stop guilt tripping yourself," she sighed. "A man with his luck? He'll come stumbling through the snow into camp before sunrise, mark my words." With that, she left the others to their work, moving to go see the other two. 

"Solas, Blackwall, it's good you're both alright," she said politely. She glanced at Solas, then sighed softly. "Solas, I… Wanted to apologize for how I acted toward you before."

"It is alright," Solas replied, sitting still while a man wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Given what happened to you at Redcliff, I would have been more surprised if you were not guarded around mages. I take it your opinion of me has improved?" Kahlia nodded. 

"It has," she said, granting him a hesitant smile. "You have an… Odd way of looking at the world, but I would rather fight by your side than opposed to you."

"I will take that as a compliment," Solas said with a laugh. Kahlia's smile became more genuine, and she turned to Blackwall, but wasn't sure what to say to him.

"I… I'm glad you both got out okay," she said finally. "Blackwall, could I perhaps ask you about the Wardens sometime? Later," she added quickly. "During my time as a Seeker, all I managed to discover is that the Grey Wardens are a very secretive order."

"I do not know what I could tell you that you don't know already," Blackwall admitted. "I don't even have any good stories for you, having traveled alone for most of my time as a Warden." 

"Oh, that's alright. Sorry to bother you," Kahlia replied, quickly moving away.

"Just what was that about?" Blackwall asked nobody in particular, watching Kahlia walk away.

"I do not know," Solas responded.

They had guard rotations set up around camp, and had scheduled to start moving again about an hour after sunrise. Cullen and Cassandra were at the edge of camp, on the top of a slope, when they saw a dark shape moving through the snow. Kahlia had been in the center of camp, by the fire, cleaning her blade when Cullen came back into camp, the Herald unconscious on his back. The silence that fell over the camp was heavy.

And then Maxwell woke up, and the atmosphere relaxed. Well, as much as it could after what had happened, anyway. Kahlia slept fitfully, her dreams filled with old memories of her parents, the fear that had gripped her heart when she turned thirteen and still hadn't shown any magical tendencies… And the images of her father overlapped with the face of the creature that she'd seen up the mountain earlier that night. She felt the old sting that had been the last resort when her parents realized that, just maybe, she wasn't a mage. The lack of remorse in her mother's eyes as the healer glared at her, standing over a little girl's bloody, semiconscious form. 

Kahlia woke with a start, then shuddered. She'd been able to push those memories down for so long, why were they suddenly resurfacing now? The old scars along her back ached in the cold, and she dressed quickly, pulling on her Seeker armor. She closed her tent up behind her, strapping her sword into place on her hip and her shield on her back. 

"Good, you're up." Her brother's voice drifted to her from between the next set of tents. "We're going to be moving soon, so you should pack up…" He fell silent as he looked at her. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"I'm just shaken from what happened last night," Kahlia said, a little too quickly. "I'll be fine once there is more distance between us and… That place." It wasn't a total lie, she knew she'd be alright eventually. The nightmares returned every once in a while, and after a few days they were gone again. Usually during times of stress. "I'll meet you by the fire once I'm all packed up." Dorian watched her for a moment before walking away. There really wasn't any reasoning with her when she got like that, after all. 

Kahlia paused and turned, watching Dorian walk away. She sighed quietly. It wasn't his fault. What happened to Haven had stirred up her memories, and she had almost taken it out on him. But she didn't need anyone digging around in that part of her mind, not anymore. 

As she ducked back into her tent, she didn't notice the figure who had seen the whole exchange, who was watching with a sad look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Inquisitor is next, and I'll have Chapter 9 up right after that! There's just too much in both of those chapters that goes together. Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Trevelyan is officially named Inquisitor, and Kahlia takes a chance on something new. But is there tragedy in her future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was debating not doing the Blackwall thing, but it really makes stuff that happens in later chapters work better. Also, please forgive me for not being that great at writing romance scenes, I'm still working on it.

Kahlia stopped in her tracks, awed by the sight that laid before her. She let out a low whistle as people moved around her into the fortress's courtyard. "Now _this_ is a fortress," she muttered appreciatively. 

"A fortress indeed," Blackwall said as he stopped beside her. "Strong and defensible, from what we can see here." He kept walking, placing his pack down by a set of stairs. Kahlia followed him with her eyes as he went to Cullen, probably asking what he could do to help next. Iron Bull was already helping haul large things, his height helping him keep the stack of wood planks he had on his shoulder from hitting anyone else in the head. Kahlia couldn't help but grin when he caught a horn on what seemed to be some sort of old drapery or something that had been forgotten when the last of Skyhold's residents cleared out, and she noticed it was one of her brother's spells that removed the offending fabric scrap. Cullen was, believe it or not, already bent over a desk and organizing patrols of the battlements. As if sensing her gaze, Cullen looked up at her, and their eyes met. Kahlia gave him a smile, which he returned after a moment before his attention was diverted by another soldier.

She'd lost track of the others in the crowd of people flooding into the place, so she decided to look for a vantage point. She was heading for the stairs when Cassandra seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"Kahlia, good, I found you," she said, acting nervous. 

"What's up Cassandra?"

"Do you still have… No, it can wait," the other Seeker said evasively. 

"If you want the book back, it's in my pack," Kahlia said vaguely. "All he knows is that I've read it. I said it was a friend in the Seekers who let me borrow it, which is true." Cassandra shook her head.

"Not now, there is a plan for… something, later. Once we are more set up," she said, being evasive again. Kahlia raised an eyebrow in a silent question, and Cassandra sighed. "It is supposed to be a surprise," she began.

"Oh, then keep in that way!" Kahlia said with a laugh. "Surprises are fun! And, really, it can't be worse than what's happened already, so I say go for it." She grinned. "I'm going to see if Cullen needs any help." She paused as she turned, then glanced back at Cassandra. 

"I was really scared for you…" she admitted softly. "When you went with the Herald, I thought I might lose one of my only friends." She smiled again, despite the obvious pain in her eyes. "I don't have very many friends, so I… I treasure the few people who are close to me." 

Cassandra put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I will always be your friend," she said with a small smile. "And I feel the same. You are a kind person, a warrior with honor. I treasure this friendship." Kahlia smiled again. 

"Hey, don't you have a surprise to prepare?" Kahlia asked, sticking her tongue out like a little kid.

"You are a brat sometimes," Cassandra said, shaking her head but still smiling. "And yes, I do. I'm sure Cullen has something for you to help with." They both laughed before walking in different directions. But there was a lingering doubt in Cassandra's mind. In all the years she'd known Kahlia, the Tevinter warrior had never truly laughed. There was always something inside her that was fighting to hide her emotions, it seemed. And that bothered Cassandra probably more than it should have.

Hours had gone by with little in the way of trouble. Things were more organized now, and people were beginning to calm down. But something wasn't quite right. Kahlia looked up at the right moment and spied Cassandra going up the stairs with Maxwell, and she smiled softly. Either they were closer than Kahlia had believed at first, or the surprise involved the Herald in some way. She glanced up, and saw Leliana standing at the landing into the main building, holding something in her hands. A sword? Kahlia's eyes widened. Of course! They were going to make Maxwell the Inquisitor! They'd followed him all the way to Skyhold from Haven, after all. He was their leader in all but name already. 

In short order, attention was drawn to where Leliana was standing, and the Herald took the offered sword.

"Have our people been told?" Cassandra called from above.

"They have!" Josephine replied from the courtyard. "And soon, the world!"

"Will they follow?" Cassandra asked Cullen. He drew his sword and turned to the gathered people. 

"Inquisition, will you follow?" he asked, and a loud cheer went up from the crowd. "Will you fight?" Another cheer. "Your Herald, your Inquisitor!" The cheering that erupted was incredible. Kahlia joined in, clapping and cheering with the crowd. 

Once the new Inquisitor and his advisors went inside, the crowd dispersed once more, and Kahlia found herself walking up a set of stairs to the second part of the courtyard. She paused when she saw Blackwall looking up at the ramparts, and took in his profile. Once a girl got past all the facial hair, he had a kind face. His eyes were genuine, and even though he seemed a bit older than most of the others the Inquisitor traveled with he was a strong warrior. His broad shoulders and muscular arms spoke of his training with the sword and shield, in a way similar to how her own toned arms spoke of her training. Her own training had been a bit different so she wouldn't end up overly muscular or "manish" as her first sword trainer had told her when she was little. 

Then he turned and caught her staring. She gave a hesitant smile, but felt her cheeks get warm. She didn't usually stare, that was impolite. Old habits were hard to break, especially when they were drilled into your head from age three. 

"Would you join me up on the ramparts?" Blackwall asked, being oddly formal. "I wish to examine our fortifications."

"If you want to talk technical, Cullen's the better one," Kahlia said with a shrug. "But sure, I'll go up there with you." He'd grown on her since their first meeting in Haven, and she was quite fond of the man. She was comfortable around him, in a way that she wasn't around others. And she liked that. 

She followed him to the walkway between battlements, looking at him as he walked. _His shoulders are so broad…_ she found herself thinking. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized her heart was beating faster. Was it because of him? But, no… She couldn't! Oh well, that betrothal would've been called off when she left, over a decade ago. So, was there really anything holding her back?

"We'll see Corypheus coming from miles away," Blackwall said, breaking her train of thought and bringing her back into the present. 

"And this time we'll be ready for him," she assured him, glancing at his profile as he looked over the valley. The Frostback Mountains as a backdrop would have made quite the painting…

"I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die to do it," he muttered. Kahlia felt her heart clench. She'd only just begun to get to know everyone here, why was he talking about self-sacrifice now?

"I… I don't know if I could handle losing someone I care about…" she admitted softly, turning her back. "I gave up everything when I left Tevinter…" She turned to face him again, her mouth open as if to speak, but stopped when she saw how close he was. The look in his eyes was intense, different from the usual gentle warmth they carried. Almost hesitantly, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was light, a silent question more than anything else. And she responded in kind, liking the way their bodies fit together. Then, as suddenly as it started, he broke the kiss and stepped back, shaking his head.

"No, I shouldn't… This is wrong," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

"I don't understand," she said to him. "I mean, yeah, it was a bit sudden, but it doesn't feel wrong." She gave him a small smile that caught his attention. She didn't quite understand the feelings in her heart, but at the moment she ignored the confusion inside it and focused on the man before her.

"I want to give in… Maker knows how much I wish I could," Blackwall admitted to her with a sigh. "But I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't," Kahlia said with a soft laugh. "I'm right here."

"Yes, yes you are," he responded softly, resting his hands on her hips and kissing her again. She liked the way she fit in his arms. But they could not stay out there forever, and Kahlia had yet to find her room. So they parted, and Kahlia descended the stairs to the courtyard while Blackwall watched. She didn't hear the muttered curse, or see the pain in his eyes. He cared for her, that much he knew. But he just couldn't leave things the way they were. The truth would come out, sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Chapter 9: So now the truth comes out?


	9. So now the truth comes out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Blackwall isn't what he appears to be, will he be able to keep Kahlia's heart when the truth finally gets out into the open?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... Sorry about the abruptness of their relationship, but it'll make more sense in later chapters. Also, I am terrible at writing Cole. -.- 
> 
> 2.5.2016 - I edited the Adamant Fortress part with something that's been circling my head for the last few weeks.
> 
> 3.1.2016 - I realized I mixed up my world state. I had Alistair as King and then named him as the Warden. So, let's try this again. Stroud as the Warden this time.
> 
> 5.10.2016 - edited again to fit a new idea. You'll see what it is when I get to it. :P

The others were looking around, trying to figure out what had happened, when a shriek broke through their conversation. They all turned and ran toward where she was, on her side, in a growing puddle of blood. Her face was contorted in the pain that raced through her with every heartbeat. Dorian was on his knees by her side before anyone else had any real time to react, and he was already muttering what few healing spells he knew. His brows knitted together as he worked, and the others stood back, out of the way. Solas was with him in moments, and together they worked to heal her.

There was a large, sharp stone near where Kahlia was, and this was also covered in blood. It was an easy thing to put together; they fell into the Fade, and she had fallen right on a dangerously sharp rock. The rock had caught her in just the right spot, in a gap in her armor where the breastplate met the back. 

Slowly, the bleeding came to a stop, and Kahlia visibly relaxed. Dorian and Solas were exhausted by their use of magic, as Kahlia had such high magical resistance. She opened her eyes after a moment, then forced herself to sit up. 

"Thanks…" she said quietly, somewhat embarrassed. "That can't have been easy."

"Let's just get moving," the Inquisitor said. Kahlia nodded, and was helped to her feet once Dorian got to his. Her arm was over his shoulder. The four of them returned to where Hawke and the Warden Stroud were waiting, along with the spirit-boy Cole. Kahlia simply nodded to them, and the group started moving again.  
__________________________________________________

"The Seeker from Tevinter." The Nightmare demon's voice rang through their heads again, echoing off the rock around them. "You'll always be just another Soporati. Your parents will never see more than what you could have been, the disappointment that you are." 

Kahlia had been keeping back from the fighting, to stay out of the way. Her injury was too serious for her to fight, she was nothing but deadweight right now, though she worked to keep her magic-neutralizing abilities under control so she didn't hamper Dorian and Solas. She was leaning against a stone wall as the Nightmare demon pulled things from her mind. She tried to resist it, but her injury seemed to be weakening her mental defenses as well. She could hear it louder in her head as her allies fought. 

"Always being protected by others," the Nightmare continued, latching onto her fears due to her weakened mental state. "You still haven't learned to stand on your own two feet. How long will your precious older brother be there to protect you?"

"Don't listen to it Kahlia!" Dorian yelled suddenly, shooting a fireball at another Despair Demon. She snapped her head around to look at him, and her vision blurred suddenly. With her good hand, she brushed angrily at her face, clearing her vision. 

"Die in the Void, demon!" Kahlia muttered, glaring up at the tear in the Fade-sky. The Nightmare's laughter echoed around them as the last demon was slain. Dorian made his way to Kahlia's side again, and she sighed softly. "I thought I'd gotten stronger…" she muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"We'll all feel better once we get out of here," Dorian told her as he put her arm around his shoulders again. She winced at the sudden movement, for her brother was taller than she was. "Sorry Kahlia. We'll get the Inquisition healers to look at that wound when we get out of here." She nodded silently as they walked on. Kahlia felt a headache building, and almost felt as if the Nightmare demon was still in her head.  
__________________________________________________

"What are you expecting, little girl?" the Nightmare asked, laughing darkly. "You are no help to them. They might even be better off without you!"

"Don't listen to it Kahlia," Dorian kept muttering as they walked along. He was still supporting her as they moved, though he felt her getting weaker and weaker as they walked. The Grey Warden, Stroud, looked back and pulled Kahlia's other arm around his shoulders, helping support her. 

"How can you be a true Seeker, when you can't even stand without help?" the Nightmare began again. Kahlia squeezed her eyes shut against it, though that of course did nothing. "You are nothing but a little girl, helplessly waiting to be rescued."

Then the pain flared white hot through her skull, and she suddenly found herself on her knees, hands on her head, screaming. The pain was so bad that her vision shimmered as she forced her eyes closed against it. She felt the hands on her, trying to keep her still. She heard the voices in the distance, though she couldn't understand what they were saying through the pain. 

"Hah, yes, I will use your pain, your fear, to get a foothold in the world of mortals," the demon said to her. Through the pain, she didn't realize that she was now the only one hearing its words. But she wouldn't let him have her body! So she fought, a mental battle with all her strength. The demon had a foothold in her mind, she kept forcing it back with her mental attacks. The training she'd received in repelling mental attacks was definitely worth it, she would come to say later. But right now she was just focused in keeping the demon out. 

_You will not have her!_ said a voice that resounded through her skull. It was familiar, but at the same time she couldn't put a name to it. She felt the presence, whatever it was, help her fight the demon that tried to force its way into her mind. It made her stronger, and together they managed to force it out.

It seemed like forever, though the others claimed later that it was only minutes. A scream ripped from her chest, and then she passed out.  
__________________________________________________

They emerged from the Fade, spilling onto the ground in a heap. Solas rolled onto his back and muttered a quick spell that stopped Kahlia's unconscious form from bashing into the stone of Adamant Fortress. He lowered her to the ground, though the effort seemed to exhaust what little strength he'd had left. He scrambled out of the way, expecting the Inquisitor, Hawke, and Stroud to come out of the Rift next, but they didn't come. Dorian and Cullen worked together to pull Kahlia out of the way and toward the healers, who had begun treating the wounded Wardens as well as Inquisition soldiers. 

"What happened?" Cassandra asked from where she sat, a healer wrapping a bandage around the lower part of her left arm. Her eyes widened when she saw the state Kahlia was in, her armor covered with blood that must have been her own, the girl's face dangerously pale.

"The Nightmare… I think it tried to possess her?" Dorian explained, still not entirely sure what he'd seen. "When we fell in, she landed on a sharp rock, in just the right place between the plates of her armor. She lost a lot of blood, but Solas and I managed to heal her enough to get her out."

Dorian and Cullen lowered Kahlia gently to the ground, and a pair of mage healers rushed over. "It will take more than two to heal her," Cassandra told them. "Kahlia is a Seeker, but her magical resistance is higher even so. It will take a number of mages to heal her." The two mages looked at each other and waved over a few more. A couple of the Warden mages who had overheard Cassandra offered their skills as well. Their offer was accepted, albeit reluctantly. Cullen watched while Kahlia's armor was removed. The healers faced her away from him and removed her tunic to reveal the large gash that had been caused by the rocks. Cullen's eyes widened when he saw the multitude of crisscrossing scars on Kahlia's back. Cassandra noticed this as well, and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Seekers cannot become possessed," Cassandra told Dorian. Cullen joined her, though his concern for Kahlia was a little too obvious. "It has to do-"

"With how you get your abilities, yes I know that part," Dorian said hurriedly, taking a few steps back from his sister to give the healers time to work. "But it got a foothold when it found her fears. It might have done some damage to her mind, for all we know. What happens to Seekers who have to fight a demon in their minds?"

"I… I do not know," Cassandra admitted. "If there is any record of Seekers going into the Fade, they will be so old as to be useless to us."

"And we went in physically, so those records won't be of much help anyway," Dorian admitted with a sigh. Cassandra looked around quickly, realizing what was wrong.

"Where are the others?" she asked, causing Dorian to glance around. "The Inquisitor, Hawke, and Stroud. Where are they?"

"Well, they were right behind us…" Dorian stared at the Rift, waiting. A tense silence fell, and the only sounds were the scurrying of the healers and the muttered spells as they worked. After a few more tense minutes, two more figures spilled out of the Rift. The Warden Stroud. And the Inquisitor. But Hawke was nowhere to be found. 

The Inquisitor made some speech about Hawke giving her life for the Wardens stupidity, but Maxwell didn't banish them. In fact, he allowed them to help. Not the most popular decision, but many people realized that the Wardens would be needed if Corypheus's dragon was indeed an Archdemon. Nobody could be sure if Clarel's final blow had actually killed the beast, but a number of Wardens said they saw it fly off. 

__________________________________________________

The trek back to Skyhold was a long one. And still Kahlia remained unconscious. Dorian and Cassandra were both worried. Who knew what the demon's mental attack would do to her? Kahlia was barely breathing, and her face was still pale. Well, pale for a dark-skinned Tevinter, anyway. But as the days went by, she slowly began to improve. Her breathing eased first, and then color returned to her face. They were getting closer to Val Royeaux when she finally woke. 

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by the bright sky, and the sun's reflection off the multiple sets of armor around her. A pained groan got the attention of the healer who was with her. 

"I told you she would wake in time," Solas said, looking at Dorian, who had hurried over when called by the healer. Dorian opened his mouth to respond, but Kahlia stopped him when she grabbed onto his hand. She was still very weak, but she gave her brother a small smile before blacking out again. The brightness of the sun was a bit too much so soon. 

__________________________________________________

Back at Skyhold, Kahlia recovered decently quickly, and was on her feet again within a few weeks. At that point, though, her recovery seemed to slow, and the wound refused to heal completely. She was outside watching Iron Bull do some weird Qunari training exercise with the Inquisitor, and when the Inquisitor walked away, she approached him. She was glaring at him, and when she was close enough, she drew her sword and aimed the tip at his throat. Cassandra was, for once, somewhere other than the training area. She was glad that she managed to keep the sword steady, despite the tremble in her arm.

"What did I-"

"You hurt my brother, and I swear I will kill you," she hissed.

"Ah, that's what it is," Bull responded in an understanding tone, though he still didn't move. "I hear you, loud and clear."

"Good," she said, and sheathed her sword. She looked back up at him and grinned. "Now that that's out of the way… I was hoping to talk to you about something," she admitted. Bull gave her a confused look. Were all 'Vints this… Emotionally fluid? Maybe it was still because of the demon that had attacked her.

"I heard about what happened at the Storm Coast," she began. "You sacrificed the Qunari warship to save your men. I… I respect you for that." She turned her back and looked up at the sky, hands clasped behind her. "You're very brave for what you did… It's hard to abandon tradition and walk your own path. And I speak from experience," she added, looking over her shoulder at him. "But, you know, it's kind of freeing to not have to obey the rules of the society you grew up in." She looked back at the sky. 

"Did I tell you that I ran away from home?" she asked hesitantly. "It was over ten years ago now… I'm a non-mage daughter of a Magister, so the Magisterium sees me as a stain on the family. If I'd been born into a branch family, then I would've been fine…" She shook her head, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "But things worked out better this way. I left home and learned to stand on my own two feet. I used my skills with a blade to help others. And now I'm part of the Inquisition." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Iron Bull asked. "From your reaction when we first met in Haven, I didn't think we were going to get along so well."

"That was just because the only Qunari I've ever seen were attacking Tevinter," she explained simply. "But… Well, my brother trusts you, so I do too." She turned to face him again, still smiling. "I had my doubts, at first, but… You're a good man, Iron Bull. I'm honored to fight by your side." With that, she walked off, leaving Bull standing there with a confused look on his face.  
__________________________________________________

"What do you mean he's _gone_?" she demanded. "Blackwall wouldn't just up and vanish, it's not like him!"

"This is the only clue we have," Maxwell told her, handing her the paper. "Not even a real note. Just this, upstairs."

"Mornay? An execution? How did he find this?" Kahlia wondered. She looked up at the Inquisitor. "If you're going to find him, I'm going with you." 

"I wasn't going to stop you," he said with a shrug. "You're welcome to come along."  
__________________________________________________

"Cyril Mornay, for your crimes against the Empire of Orlais…" the man began. Kahlia watched as she stood next to Maxwell, with Varric and Cassandra there as well. "For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers… You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The man on his knees was silent. "Very well." The executioner, a different man, forced Mornay to his feet and positioned the rope around his neck. 

"Well this is grim," Varric muttered. The crowd's murmuring grew louder as the executioner approached the lever that would drop Mornay to his death. 

"Proceed," the first man told the executioner. 

"Stop!" shouted a familiar voice, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. Blackwall climbed the gallows steps, much to everyone's surprise.

"A Grey Warden," said the first man, stating what was obvious to most of the gathered.

"This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him!" Blackwall declared. "Orders were given, and he followed them, like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake!"

"Then find me the man who gave the order," the first man demanded. Blackwall paused and looked over the crowd, catching Kahlia's gaze. Her eyes were wide with fear, dreading what he would say next. 

"Oh, shit…" Varric muttered, realization crossing his face. Kahlia's face paled at that word. They both knew what was coming, and neither of them was looking forward to it.

"Blackwall!" Maxwell yelled over the crowd. Kahlia found herself unable to say anything, one hand covering her mouth and the other in a fist over her racing heart. 

"No. I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall," he admitted from where he stood. "Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years." Kahlia felt the tears running down her cheeks as his eyes met hers. "I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am."

"You. After all this time…" Mornay realized. 

"It's over. I'm done hiding," the man they'd called Blackwall said. He turned back to the crowd. "I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier." A gasp went up from the crowd, and Kahlia squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from one of the few men she'd trusted. Thom Rainier walked down the steps and toward what could only be the Val Royeux prison. Kahlia turned and ran, pushing through the crowd until she was clear of them and at the gates.  
__________________________________________________

Two days later, and no one had seen Kahlia. Cullen looked up from the training field toward where her room was. He was worried about her, but he didn't want to go bothering her when she wasn't ready to talk. He wouldn't admit it if asked, but he hadn't enjoyed seeing her with Black… Rainier. In truth, he was a bit jealous. And now he knew she deserved better. He just wasn't sure how to go about talking to her.

"You could start by saying hello?" 

"Maker's breath Cole, don't _do_ that!" Cullen exclaimed, startled by the spirit-boy's sudden appearance behind him. 

"Old hurt, dull pain," Cole began to mutter. "Father wants magic, but it won't come. They praise big brother all the time, but never me. Why doesn't Father praise me too?"

"What are you…?" Cullen asked, confused. Then the sight of the scars across Kahlia's back filled his vision again. 

"No magic," Cole continued, staring up at Kahlia's bedroom door. "Disgrace. Magister's non-mage daughter. Will they hurt more? Need to leave, before they try to hurt me more. Brother will understand, right?"

"Are you… In her head?"

"Kahlia is good at hiding the hurt," Cole elaborated. "She doesn't want to make Dorian worry. But right now she's confused, and she needs to be alone." He looked at Cullen. "She's glad to have someone like you caring so much." With that, he disappeared again, leaving Cullen baffled by his little visit.  
__________________________________________________

She looked out the window as she sat on the bed, watching as the sky changed from pale blue to the bright colors of sunset. Then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," she called. When the door opened, there stood the man who she hadn't expected to see again. Her eyes were hard as she glared at him. "What do _you_ want?" she asked acidly. "If you're here to talk about us, consider it over. You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Why should you think I trust you enough now to stay with you?" She turned her back to him. "We're over." Her voice was softer as she said those two words, as if she really didn't want to say them at all. And she hadn't. But they needed to be said. 

"As you wish," Blackwall/Rainier responded with a sigh, closing the door behind him. Kahlia looked over her shoulder at the closed door, then collapsed on her bed in a mess of tears, yet again. 

There was another knock on her door, but this one sounded different. "Kahlia? It's Cullen." Ah, that's why it was different.

"The door's open," she said quickly, wiping her face. He took one look at her, then sat down on the bed next to her. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, and she let him hold her. She'd been alone too long, she realized. This wasn't something she could deal with on her own. 

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Cullen whispered. Kahlia closed her eyes, comforted by his strong arms and calming scent. He was like a reliable, non-mage, older brother. Sure, Dorian was reliable, sometimes, but he just liked to joke a bit too much. Cullen longed to ask her about the scars on her back, to tell her that he saw them when the healers were working on her back at Adamant. But he didn’t really think this was the time to do that.

They sat like that, in a comfortable silence, for a while. Then Kahlia put a hand on his chest and he released her. "Thank you Cullen," she told him honestly. "You're a good friend." She didn't see the pain in his eyes at her use of the word friend, didn't feel the way his heart clenched. But he understood. What she needed now was a friend, not something more. And, should the day come when she would see him as more… Well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Chapter 10: He Always Comes Back. Keep on the lookout, hopefully it won't take so long to get posted this time. xD


	10. He Always Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the Blackwall/Rainier incident, Kahlia finally emerges and resumes her training. But a letter arrives for her brother, and...?

Kahlia finally ventured out of her room, a full week after the events with Blackwall/Rainier. The first time anyone else had seen her was when she was at the training field, with a mage of all things. Not her brother, but Solas.

"Explain it to me again what this is supposed to accomplish?" The elven apostate requested.

"You know that Seekers are different from Templars, right?" Kahlia asked. Solas nodded. "Because our abilities come from the Spirit of Faith that is summoned to touch our minds, we can train to strengthen our ability to counter and negate magic." It may not be completely true, but the Seekers guarded their secrets the way the Grey Wardens did. Nobody needed to know the true extent of her abilities, not yet.

"Why not ask Dorian to assist you?" he asked. "He is your brother, after all."

"Dorian would go too easy on me," she said dismissively. "That wouldn't be training, that would be practice. He thinks I'm going to break if I get hit, after everything that's happened." She didn't elaborate, and Solas didn't bother asking. Everyone knew what had happened to her with Blackwall, and nobody was willing to bring it up. "Hit me with your best shot," she said, smirking.

"As you wish," Solas agreed, and after a moment a ring of fire sprang up around the Seeker. A moment later, the fire dissipated, leaving a singed ring in the dirt as the only sign of magic. 

"I know you can do better than that!" Kahlia challenged with a laugh. "C'mon, hit me harder! I'm not going to break!" 

"Alright," Solas said with a laugh. He used an ice spell against her, and she dodged to the side. _Not bad,_ he thought, realizing that he had come to think of her as a friend despite the tense relations when they first met. Kahlia didn't see the sad glint in his eyes as she clambered back to her feet, and it was gone by the time she was ready for the next attack. A blast of fire, this time she deflected with her shield, but the heat left her face pink. 

"You've turned up the heat on your fireballs," she noticed. "I don't think they were this hot before."

"You are observant," Solas agreed.

"I'm a Seeker," she reminded him. "Loss of focus can get you killed when you're dealing with what we get called in for."

"It can get you killed whether your opponent is a mage or a giant spider," Solas remarked.

"You've got a point there," Kahlia agreed. "My turn to attack?"

After a while of exchanging blows, Solas cast a spell that sent Kahlia flying, a wordless cry escaping her lips as she hit the ground, hard. 

"Are you alright?" Solas asked, standing over her and offering a hand.

"You might've bruised a few ribs with that last blow," she told him, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. She winced and moved a hand to her side. "Okay, maybe one broke," she corrected herself. 

"Allow me," he requested. She moved her hand and allowed him to place a hand where hers had been. He muttered under his breath, and she gasped softly as a shot of pain ran through her side as the broken rib was set, then knitted together. And a moment later, the pain was gone. 

"Thanks Solas," she said with a smile. "If only more of Tevinter's mages would study healing magic, instead of blood magic." She sighed and shook her head. 

"Kahlia, here you are." 

"Dorian, what's up?" she asked, looking at the Inquisitor as he stood behind her brother.

"A letter… From Father," Dorian said, handing it to her.

"What does…" She fell silent as she read the letter, and sighed. "He doesn't even know that I'm here. Well, I hadn't thought this would be the reason I went back to Redcliff Village, but… Let's get this over with." She shook her head and sheathed her sword. "Thanks for the training match Solas," she said before she walked after the others.  
___________________________________________________

"Uh oh, nobody's here. This doesn't bode well," Dorian said when they entered the tavern. 

"Dorian…"

"Father." Dorian sighed. "So the whole family retainer story was… What? A smokescreen?"

"Then you were told." Their father began to move forward. "I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved." 

"Of course not," Dorian hissed. "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?" He knew Kahlia was still hiding in the shadows, and wasn't surprised. After what had happened to her, she had reason to be afraid of their father. "What is _this_ exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Magister Halward sighed. "This is how it has always been."

Kahlia couldn’t stand to just listen anymore. She stepped out of the Inquisitor's shadow, her mahogany eyes cold and hard. "Didn't expect to see me again, did you Father?" she hissed. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. "For all your magic, you couldn't keep track of your non-mage daughter, could you?"

"Kahlia? What are you-?"

"I'm a Seeker now, Father," she told him, her voice acidic. "The Seekers are an order who stop people like you. People like the Magisters." 

"You went through all of this to get Dorian here," Maxwell said. "Talk to him."

"Yes Father," Dorian continued. "Talk to me. Let us hear how mystified you are by our anger."

"Dorian, there's no need-"

"I prefer the company of men," Dorian explained to the Inquisitor quickly. "My father disapproves."

"This is not exactly news, Dorian," Maxwell admitted.

"And why should it be?" Dorian asked, not expecting an answer. "Why should anyone care? I have no idea."

"This display is uncalled for," Magister Halward interrupted.

"No, it is called for!" Kahlia argued. "You called for it by luring him here!" 

"This is not what I wanted," Halward admitted after a moment. 

"We were never what you wanted, Father," Kahlia reminded him, spitting out the last word.

"Or have you forgotten?" Dorian continued for her. 

"That's… a big concern in Tevinter then?" asked the Inquisitor.

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard," Dorian answered. "Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw - every aberration - is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden." 

"That's why I left," Kahlia continued for him. "I'm no mage, I was a stain on House Pavus. And everyone took every opportunity they had to make me aware of it!" 

"Your father might be here to reach out," Maxwell said, more to Dorian than Kahlia. "You could give him a chance." 

"Like I'm going to give this bastard a chance to justify what he had done to me?!" Kahlia yelled suddenly, whipping around to glare at the Inquisitor. "You have no idea what he ordered done to me once he realized that I was not showing signs of magic!" She turned again to face her father. 

"Let's just go," Dorian agreed, putting a hand on Kahlia's shoulder.

"Dorian, Kahlia, please. If you'll only listen to me," their father said quickly, in a tone that could have been begging.

"Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?" Dorian demanded. Halward didn't answer. " _He_ taught me to hate blood magic. 'The resort of a weak mind.' Those are _his_ words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to _change_ me!"

"I only wanted what was best for you," Halward attempted. Kahlia laughed, a hard, bitter sound. 

"Like we're going to believe that lie anymore!" she told him. "After what you did to us?"

"You wanted what was best for _you_! For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!" Dorian accused before walking away. Kahlia glared at Halward before following her brother, stopping next to him, with the Inquisitor on the other side.

"Don't leave it like this Dorian," Maxwell insisted. "You'll never forgive yourself." He looked over at Kahlia. "I'd say the same thing to you too, but I think your anger runs deeper."

"Understatement," Kahlia muttered darkly. But Dorian walked away from the bar and back toward Halward, so Kahlia followed. 

"Tell me why you came," Dorian demanded of their father.

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition…

"You didn't!" they yelled together. 

"I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do!" Dorian continued. "Once, I had a father who would have known that."

"I joined the Inquisition because they saved me from Magister Alexius, who held me captive in the cells under Redcliff castle," Kahlia informed Halward. "Once, I had a father who protected me. Then he turned a blind eye at what Mother ordered done to me." Both of them turned away and began walking toward the door.

"Once, I had children who trusted me," Halward said to their backs, causing them to both stop. "A trust I betrayed." They both turned around, giving him wary looks. "I only wanted to talk to them. To hear their voices again. To ask them to forgive me." Dorian and Kahlia looked at each other, and then Dorian glanced up at the Inquisitor. Kahlia looked away.

"I… I don't know if I can, Father," she admitted, her voice quiet. "It's not what you did, but what you didn't do… That was what hurt more." Her eyes met his, and he finally saw the pain and sorrow in their depths. "How could you let someone do something like that, and to a child no less?" Maxwell gave her a questioning look, and she shook her head. "Answer that for me, Father, and then we'll see how I feel."


	11. The Scars that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahlia finally comes clean about the horrors of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this! I started back at school this week, so I was busy packing for the move back to campus. I'm at the end of the chapters I'd already written, so it might take a while before I can post the next chapters. Thanks for your patience!

"I'd… I'd spent so long hating him for not defending me… I'd forgotten he wasn't even there when Mother started it," Kahlia admitted to her brother later, back at Skyhold. "I'll never be able to forgive Mother for that… But, maybe…"

"Take all the time you need Kahlia," Dorian told her. "Something like that won't go away in a few days." He gave her one more hug before standing. "I think I'm going for a drink. Care to join me?"

"Maybe later," she said. "Right now, I… I need to think."

"Suit yourself, but I'll be down in the tavern for a while if you change your mind." He left, closing the door behind him, and Kahlia laid back on her bed with a sigh.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "It's open," she called, sitting up. 

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Cullen said as he walked in. "I read the Inquisitor's report and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks," she said, granting him a small smile. She motioned to a spot on the bed, and he sat. "You've got questions you want to ask." 

"What? I, no… I mean…" Cullen stuttered. She was right, of course. He hadn't been able to forget about the scars he'd seen crisscrossing all over her back.

"It's written all over your face," Kahlia laughed softly. "It's alright, ask away."

"Just… What was it that your father did to you?" he asked hesitantly, a worried look on his face. Kahlia sighed.

"Father didn't actually do anything, but that was what made me hate him so much," she admitted. "It was all Mother's doing, really." She took a breath, and began her story. "In Tevinter, at least in the nobility, children are treated and taught as mages by default, opposite of the rest of Thedas. When a child comes into his or her magic, it's not usually a surprise. Sometimes it manifests in unexpected ways, but that happens everywhere…" She sighed again. "When my thirteenth nameday came and went, and I still hadn't shown any sign of magical talent… Mother thought that maybe harsher treatment would… cause my magical ability to make itself known," she continued vaguely. "Father was away on business for two weeks, which is when she started it…" She paused, fighting herself to continue her story.

Cullen watched, conflicted, and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He felt her shaking in his arms, and his hold tightened around her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he told her. "It must be hard for you."

"No, I… I need to tell someone," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

"What about your brother?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Dorian knows," she told him. "The first time he found out, he froze Mother's feet to the floor," she laughed. The laughter died quickly, though she wasn't shaking anymore. 

"Mother ordered stricter treatment of my tutors," she continued. "One of them… One of them was a particularly cruel man, and he would bind my wrists to a bar, tie my ankles together so I couldn't fight back… And then he struck me… Repeatedly… With different things each time…" She was shaking again at the memory, and once again Cullen tightened his arms around her. His heart ached, hearing this story. But now he better understood why she wouldn't say a word to Blackwall anymore. Not that any of them had really forgiven him for what he did, but for her it was worse. 

"Sometimes, he left me there for hours while I would bleed all over the floor," she continued, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "When the healers found out, they requested that Mother dismiss him. But she ignored them, and allowed him to keep torturing me… When Father returned they were more careful about it. My tutor no longer left me for hours…"

"How long did this go on?" Cullen asked, his voice filled with horror and a hint of barely restrained disgust. That explained everything. Why she had joined the Seekers, why she hadn't spoken to Blackwall since he came clean about who he was...

"For a few months," she admitted softly. She could hear the distaste in Cullen's voice, and she appreciated that he cared so much. "One day, my tutor left me while he went to eat, and then he didn't come back. I grew feverish with infection, and ended up bedridden for a month with illness. That was when Father dismissed the tutor, and confronted Mother." 

"So, in the end, it was your mother's fault," Cullen reasoned.

"Yes, it was all Mother's doing," she agreed. "But, in my mind, Father was always protecting me. I was angry at him for not noticing what was going on. I thought he was purposefully trying to ignore it, in the hopes that just maybe I might be a mage…" She sighed. "He told me the truth in Redcliff's tavern, earlier. He said that he hated it when he found out, but that he thought it was too late do anything about it… He was… Sincere when he apologized…" 

Cullen held her still, unsure of what to say. His heart ached for her, for the pain she'd gone through at such a young age. Then she placed a hand on his chest and pushed gently, and he released her.

"Father… He gave me this, when he apologized…" she said, pulling an amulet out from under her shirt. "It's… The Pavus birthright," she explained in response to his confused look. "I didn't bring it with me when I left Tevinter, I was so focused on leaving my past behind me, of breaking off my family ties…" She held it in her hand, looking down at it. "The Pavus birthright usually goes to the firstborn child of the Magister, but… Father gave me one…"

"He cared more about you than you thought," Cullen observed. 

"I hadn't thought much about Father since joining the Seekers," she admitted, hiding the amulet under her shirt again. "But, you know… I'm glad I had the chance to talk to him again. I didn't realize it, but… I think I was regretting walking out the way I had. I wasn't exactly kind to my brother that day either." She averted her gaze, and Cullen found himself taking her hand in his. She glanced up at him, managing a small smile. "Maker knows what you must think of me after all this…" 

"I think you're very brave," he told her softly. "It's not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path." He too knew from experience. He had been a Templar in the past, after all.

"You know, I think I said those same words to Iron Bull not long ago," she said with a laugh. "Thanks… You always seem to appear when I need to talk. You've got a good sense of timing." 

"It might be more than that…" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. She wasn't even sure she heard it at all, and she didn't ask. He released her hand and stood, walking toward the door. "If you ever wish to talk, you know where to find me." She stared at the door for a while after it closed behind him, unaware of the feelings growing in her heart. She looked down at the hand that he'd held, and a smile crept to her lips.


	12. Just a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the Winter Palace.

"Wow…" Kahlia breathed, looking around, awed.

"They didn't have places like this in Tevinter?" Varric asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, I stopped getting invited to the good parties after it was clear that I had no magical abilities," she said dismissively. She didn't notice Cullen's eyes on her. "They were only supposed to find a husband for me anyway, and I was too much of a free spirit to appeal to any of them." 

"Sounds about right," the dwarf agreed. 

"Those parties were such dull affairs anyway," Dorian added. "A few sacrificial blood rituals to spice things up, true, but for the most part those parties were intended as matchmaking spectacles. Such a bore." 

"Come on, the others are already inside," Cullen said suddenly. He looked at Kahlia and offered his arm. She smiled at him and accepted the offer, and he led her inside. A number of people noticed this, and a wave of muttering started from the door. Cassandra, who had been quiet until then, did her best to hide the smile that crept to her lips. Dorian didn't bother. Cullen would be good to her, that much he was certain of.  
_________________________________________________

"You know, after everything, I'm starting to see the similarities between Orlais and Tevinter," Kahlia muttered, shaking her head as the dancing continued. She leaned back against the wall, utterly bemused by the Orlesian nobles. The Empire was saved, and the Empress remained on her throne. All three of them were working together, for once, but there was only so long that would last. And that sodding gash she'd gotten in the Fade had just made it harder for her to fight, of course. She figured her healing was slower than normal because of the mental attack from the Nightmare demon.

"You look tired," Cullen said, walking over to her. "After all that fighting, even beside your brother, I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"I'll be glad to get out of here," she admitted with a sigh. "As pretty as this place is, it reminds me too much of home." Thankfully she'd been wearing something other than her formal uniform when the wound from Adamant had opened again. Adamant had only been a month or so ago, and already Kahlia was fighting again. The thought was enough to make Cullen's heart ache. She was so good at hiding her pain, just like Cole had said right after the Rainier incident.

"Perhaps I could… Distract you from that?" Cullen asked, earning a confused look from Kahlia. He held out a hand to her. "May I have this dance, Lady Pavus?" She stood there for a moment, stunned, then smiled and placed her hand in his.

"It would be my pleasure," she agreed. "But don't ever call me that again." Cullen chuckled and led her to the dance floor, where she found herself falling naturally into the rhythm of the dance. Cullen was a bit awkward, stumbling over the steps every once in a while, but he found the rhythm of the music. 

"I didn't know you danced," Kahlia said as they danced.

"For you, I'll try," Cullen responded, drawing a blush to Kahlia's cheeks as she averted her eyes. He smiled gently at her. To him, she was even more beautiful when she was embarrassed. He'd seen many different sides of her over the months since she'd been recovered from the cells under Redcliff Castle, and he'd watched her from a distance as the betrayal broke her heart, and the appearance of her father seemed to mend it again. Maybe now, they could…? 

Cullen glanced up and spotted Cassandra walking out to a balcony, where he thought he'd seen the Inquisitor going after the talks with the Empress had been taken care of. 

The music ended, and he escorted Kahlia back off the dance floor. "Come," he said to her. "Let's return to Skyhold." She nodded, still holding his offered arm. She glanced over as she passed other members of the Inquisition, catching the grins from Leliana and Josephine as they watched, drawing a blush to her dark cheeks. Her brother actually had a smirk on his face, and she rolled her eyes at him. Cassandra was waiting by the door, and motioned for Kahlia to join her.

"Um… Meet back up with you later?" she asked Cullen, somewhat awkwardly. "Cassandra looks like she wants to talk, probably Seeker business."

"Of course," he responded, though he was a bit reluctant to leave her. "If you would prefer, I can wait for you at the gate? The men already have their marching orders."

Kahlia smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," she said before she removed her arm from his and walked over to Cassandra.

"Alright, why do you seem so smug?" Kahlia accused, her grin taking the bite out of her words. "I saw you and the Inquisitor together. I'm glad for you, he seems like a good man."

"Thank you," Cassandra said genuinely, her smile echoing Kahlia's. "And Cullen seems quite taken with you, as well." 

Kahlia's face fell slightly. "Cassandra… Something's been bothering me about him," she admitted softly. "You can sense it too, right? The amount of Lyrium in his system? He was a Templar before, right? How long has…?"

"It is not my place to speak," Cassandra said vaguely. "That is something you will have to ask him about, my friend." Kahlia's smile returned to her face, and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Kahlia assured the other Seeker. "I'll… I'll ask him eventually." She looked over her shoulder where she spotted a few of the other Inquisition waiting for her and Cassandra by the Winter Palace's main gate. "They're waiting for us."

"We are Seekers," Cassandra said, motioning for Kahlia to walk with her. "In the past, when a Seeker arrived at a Circle, it meant that something was very wrong." She sighed. "We have located the other Seekers," she said finally.

"Wait, what?" Kahlia asked, stopping in her tracks. "Cass, are you serious? I thought the last time you saw Lord Seeker Lucius was when he took the Templars and abandoned Val Royeaux?"

"It was," Cassandra admitted. "But the Inquisitor located them in Bann Loren's lands."

"Why would… No, something about this is wrong," Kahlia sighed, shaking her head. She continued walking, and they were now within earshot of the others. "You better bring me along when you go looking for him," she demanded softly.

"Of course," Cassandra promised. "The Seekers are family, to both of us. It would be a disservice to you if I did not request you to join us." Kahlia nodded. 

"Good…" She looked up and gave Cullen a small smile as the Commander fell into step behind the two women. "From what I remember during my time at Redcliffe… Alexius was trying to perform some sort of spell for Corypheus, but they had the Red Templars as a backup if the spell failed to work… Maybe he's testing the Red Lyrium on the Seekers?"

"If that's true…" Cassandra muttered.

"Let's hope it's not, Seekers," Varric said, surprising them. They looked behind them, finding him untangled from his adoring public. "Come on, lets get back to Skyhold." 

"Seconded," Kahlia agreed. "I've seen enough of this place


	13. Lord Seeker Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more betrayal to add to the list, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ezy50aY6Bg   
> And this is how I imagine Kahlia being after the dance at the Winter Palace.

Kahlia couldn't keep the smile off her face as she got herself ready for bed, back at Skyhold. She felt so light after the dance with Cullen, and she was even humming a song that had been floating through the back of her mind. The words weren't there, but the melody was. There was a knock on the door, and then Dorian walked in.

"My dear sister, you seem positively ecstatic," he observed. "Was it something… With our Commander?"

Kahlia blushed and turned away. "It's none of your business Dorian," she said quietly.

"I disagree," he said, his tone serious. "After what happened last time, it is quite my business, as your brother. Like what you said to Bull a few months back."

"He told you about that…?" she said with a sigh. 

"Yes, he did," Dorian confirmed. "And, I must say, I am glad to have such a strong warrior watching out for me. But it is also my job as your brother to look out for you."

"I… Nothing's happened yet," she admitted softly. 

"Perhaps he is just as hesitant as you after what happened last time," Dorian suggested. "You could tell him, you know."

"Is my own brother giving me romantic advice?" Kahlia asked with a laugh. 

"Well, you can't quite seem to figure it out for yourself," he laughed with her. 

"What do you expect? We both grew up betrothed from our first few weeks of life," she reminded him. He gave her a look, and she sighed. "Alright, I'll… Talk to him," she conceded. "But it's too late now, I'll… Tomorrow. Maybe…" She turned her back to her brother. "Now get out will you? It's late, and we both need to sleep." Dorian laughed again as the door closed behind him. Kahlia sighed and looked at the note on her bedside table again. There was to be a war council the next morning and they wanted her there. 

Just how was she supposed to confess something like that anyway?  
__________________________________________________

"You found them?" Kahlia asked, surprised, as she looked from the Inquisitor to his advisors. "The other Seekers. You really found them?" Cassandra stood nearby, and nodded.

"My agents traced them all the way to Caer Oswin, of all places," Leliana continued. "Though the trail went cold around here." The spymaster pointed at a particular spot on the map, on the other side of Lake Calenhad. 

"You're taking me with you." It wasn't a question, nor was it a request. Kahlia wanted to be there. "I was there during the events of the White Spire. I was the one who found Lord Seeker Lambert's body. There's no way you're leaving me out of this."

"You will come with us," Cassandra agreed. "I would not have it any other way." Kahlia nodded. 

"But you haven't fully recovered yet," Cullen interrupted.

"I appreciate your concern Commander," Kahlia said, her distant voice and demeanor making Cullen wince. She saw, but she didn't react. The War Room was not a place to let personal feelings interfere. "I have recovered enough, with the mages' aid, and I am not helpless. I can defend myself." She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the worry in her eyes. Lord Seeker Lambert had been killed because he was power-hungry. Lord Seeker Lucius hadn't been heard from since pulling the Templars out of Val Royeaux. Something was definitely wrong. "Besides," she continued, her voice more gentle. "This is something I need to see for myself."

She absently ran her fingers along where the bandages were still wrapped around the near-death injury that she'd gotten when she fell into the Fade at Adamant. Her magical resistance was high enough now that she was majorly resistant even to healing spells, which was why it was taking so long for the wound to properly heal. The chaos at the Winter Palace had been enough to open it again. She knew Cullen was just worried about her. That was what he did. She definitely appreciated it, most of the time. 

"We'll meet at the gate in two hours," Inquisitor Trevelyan said as Kahlia left the War Room.  
__________________________________________________

She was at the gate with the horse that had been prepared for her. She was strapping her things into the saddlebags when Cullen came over to her. 

"Cullen, I… I'm sorry about earlier," she said quickly when he got closer. "But I was there at the White Spire with Lord Seeker Lambert. The Seekers who'd spent any real length of time around Lambert knew he was power-hungry, and he was bad for everyone. The night before we were to set out again, he was murdered." Cullen didn't look too surprised at this, it was as if he'd heard it before. "Lord Seeker Lucius was a good man, before. The fact that he called the templars out of Val Royeaux still worries me. That's not something he would normally do."

Cullen took her hand. "Kahlia, I understand," he said gently. "I just… I worry about you when you're gone." She gave him a small smile.

"Considering everything I've been through, I should've died multiple times over," she reminded him with a laugh. "The fact that I'm still alive, even after all this… I must have some kind of special luck or something."

"A strange kind of luck," Cullen agreed with a grin. "I won't stop you from going, I know you'll go regardless of how I feel." He brought one hand up to her face and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Just come back to us."

"Of course," she promised him, giving him a reassuring smile. "Now, I really should go meet the others. They're staring." Cullen blushed and took a few steps back, giving Kahlia room to get on the horse. She grinned down at him. "We'll be back soon, hopefully with good news." With that, she steered the horse toward the gate, where the Inquisitor was waiting with Cassandra, Solas, and Varric. Cassandra gave Kahlia a raised eyebrow, Varric was smirking, and the Inquisitor was pointedly avoiding looking at her.  
__________________________________________________

Kahlia sheathed her sword and knelt down beside one of the dead men that was now laying on the floor in the dark room. "Cassandra, look at this," she said, pulling a pendant off the man and handing it to the other Seeker. "There's only one group that wears that symbol."

"The Order of Fiery Promise," Cassandra sighed. 

"What's the Order of Fiery Promise?" Maxwell asked.

"They think of themselves as the true Seekers," Kahlia began, getting back to her feet. "They believe that the Seekers of Truth stole their purpose. We've had trouble with them in the past, but no matter how many times we wipe them out, they always seem to come back again." 

"It is their belief that the world can only be saved by being destroyed," Cassandra added. 

"So there is a chance they might be fighting for Corypheus?" Solas asked.

"Shit…" Varric muttered.

"Kaffas!" Kahlia hissed, glaring down at the dead man. "This could be worse than we thought…" Cassandra gave her a knowing look, while the others were simply curious. She sighed and shook her head. "Let's just keep moving. Even if Lord Seeker Lucius isn't here, we need to clear out the Promisers."  
__________________________________________________

Kahlia stood and looked at Cassandra, her eyes hard and determined.

"Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius," Cassandra declared, sheathing her sword. Kahlia looked down again at Daniel's form, sending a silent prayer for him. There was no way to cure the red lyrium sickness, other than death. She sighed softly and turned to look up the stairs. 

"Cassandra, I don't think we have a choice anymore," she said hesitantly. "Lord Seeker Lucius isn't the same man he was after Lambert's death. He needs to die…" 

"I agree with you on this one kid," Varric said with a sigh. "Corypheus is bad enough, but for this guy to force red lyrium into people who are resistant to it…"

"Exactly," Kahlia agreed. She sighed and looked down at Daniel again. That was what could have happened to her if she hadn't been rescued from Redcliffe. The thought was terrifying. 

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, placing a gentle hand on Kahlia's shoulder. The Tevinter turned to look at her friend. 

"I will be," she assured her. "Let's keep moving. The sooner we clear this place out, the better."  
__________________________________________________

Kahlia looked down at Lucius's body, her sword held loosely in her hand. She sighed quietly and sheathed her sword, returning her shield to her back. Cassandra held a book in her hands, the same book the Lord Seeker had been talking about. He had talked about reversing the Rite of Tranquility, and both Seekers knew it was true. Well, sort of. 

"Let's get back to Skyhold," Maxwell suggested hesitantly. Kahlia turned and began to walk away from Lucius's body. She stopped and looked back at Cassandra. 

"You're the one holding the book," she said to her friend. "I know you'll do a better job than the last two people who held that."

"How can you be so sure?" Cassandra asked, still looking at the cover.

"Because you know what it means to lose everything," Kahlia reminded her. "And because you've got your heart in the right place. Lucius allowed himself to be corrupted by the words of a demon, and Lambert was power-hungry. You're better than them." Cassandra looked up and offered Kahlia a small, grateful smile, which Kahlia returned. "C'mon Cass, let's get back to Skyhold."  
__________________________________________________

Kahlia sighed and lowered her sword, looking at the training dummy before her. She'd almost gotten herself killed in that fight with the other Seekers because she was out of practice. All from that damn injury. She was breathing hard and drenched in sweat, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Working hard?" a voice asked from behind. Elyssa turned, looking at Cullen. He'd been near the gate when the group returned from Caer Oswin, but she hadn't stopped to speak to him. 

"I need to focus on something," she admitted. "Knowing that Lord Seeker Lucius had practically become a plaything for the Order of Fiery Promise… That doesn't sit well with me." She turned her back to him and began swinging again at the practice dummy. "I knew for years before the incident at the White Spire that Lambert was power-hungry… But Lucius… I trusted him." She sheathed her sword, breathing hard. "And to think he allowed himself to not only become the Order's plaything, but he allowed a demon of envy to use his face…" She shook her head. "Maybe Cassandra's right… Maybe the Seekers have overstayed their welcome."

Cullen placed a hand on Kahlia's shoulder. "Whatever happens, you will always have friends here," he assured her simply. Kahlia looked up at him, then managed a small smile. Her eyes, though, showed the pain she really felt. 

So many people she'd trusted had betrayed that trust. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle someone else hurting her again. After a minute, Kahlia turned and walked away, toward her room.  
__________________________________________________

"Waiting and wondering, wounded and wistful… He knows the truth, but what if he doesn't want me after?"

"Maker's breath, Cole, I thought I told you to stop doing that?" Cullen sighed and turned to the spirit boy again.

"She's afraid," Cole continued. "She wants to be able to be happy, but she's scared that it won't last." He was standing in the shadows, looking up at the stairs that she'd taken to get back to her room. "So much pain, always hurting. Is it okay for me to be happy? You could ask her yourself, if you wanted to." 

As usual, Cullen couldn't follow what Cole was talking about. But he did have a point. He could just ask her himself if he really wanted to. But the truth was that he was also afraid. He was afraid of hurting her. She'd been hurt so many times before, he didn't want to hurt her again.


	14. Confessions

"You really should talk to him," Dorian said to her, standing out of the way as she slashed at a practice dummy.

"Why?" she asked shorty, breathing hard.

"You care for him, he cares for you…" he reminded her, an eyebrow raised. She sighed and sheathed her sword. "Or is this not about him?"

"Not here, okay?" she requested, motioning for him to follow her. She led him up to her room, placing her sword and shield on their stands. 

"So, why aren't you talking to him?" her brother prompted. 

"Honestly, I'm scared," she admitted finally. "Maybe Father wasn't responsible for what happened to me, but he didn't do anything to stop it until it was too late. And then that mess with Blackwall…" 

"You're afraid that he isn't what he seems to be either," he sighed, figuring it out. "Well, nobody reveals everything about themselves right away. You of all people should understand that much."

"That was not okay, Dorian," she said after a moment, her back still to him as she ran a brush through her hair. "You know how that affected me… how much it tortured me, what happened…" She removed her armor, and the shirt she wore underneath rode up enough to reveal some of the scars that crisscrossed over her back. 

"I'm only saying--"

"Get out," she hissed. He fell silent. The only thing that told her that he had left was when the door thudded shut behind him. Dorian hadn't been far off the mark, but that wasn't the only thing she was afraid of. She pulled off the sweaty shirt and looked over her shoulder at the mirror. The scars that crisscrossed her back were just a few shades lighter than her normal skin tone, but she was still scared. What would happen when he saw them?  
______________________________________________________

A few days later, at her brother's insisting, Kahlia found herself outside Cullen's office, her heart pounding. She took a breath and opened the door, only to find him staring out the small window. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at his profile. And then he turned to look at her, and he gave her a soft smile. 

"Kahlia, good morning," he said to her. "Did you need something?"

"I… I was hoping to talk to you… Alone…" she admitted, feeling the heat rising in her face. 

"Alone? Well, I still have work that needs my attention, but perhaps later?" he suggested, much better at hiding his nervousness than she was. "You know the broken part of the wall?"

"Over by the mage tower? Of course," she said immediately.

"Meet me there, just before sunset tonight," he requested. She nodded, smiling slightly. In the meantime, she went to the training field and went through a few practice matches with Cassandra, then spent a while simply staring out at the mountains.

"Liars, liars all of them. He was so kind, he understands the pain. But what if he betrays me too?" 

"Cole…"

"Father did nothing, he didn't know. Or did he? He must have wondered. Dark, cold, but hot on my back. Old pain that stings into the new. But no magic. Never any magic, not from me. Why won't they understand?"

Kahlia sighed, still looking out over the mountains but seeing her father's face, contorted with fury when he found out what her mother had ordered done to her. 

"Father stopped it, but it is too late," Cole continued. She didn't try to stop him this time. "Heavy, too hot, burning up then too cold. Am I dying? Is it my fault? No magic to heal myself with… Where is brother? Brother will help, brother always helps." He paused then, looking at her from where he sat along the rampart wall. 

"Hurt, old and new, and her face," he began again, his tone slightly different. "Her laugh, her hair as the wind blows through it. So strong, even after everything. But I hurt her. Maker, the look on her face when she found out… If I had known, I would have stayed away… Should've told her the truth…" Now she turned to the spirit-boy, surprised. It couldn't be… Was Cole in Blackwall's mind? "Voices in the carriage, too many voices. Maker, they're young…" Cole seemed to break out of a trance just then, and he looked around, almost confused. It was an odd look to see on his face, and it made Kahlia smile. 

"I appreciate it Cole, but this one will just take time to heal," she told him kindly, then sighed. "My father left a scar on my heart when I was young, and it's only now started to fade… What _he_ did, though… Rainier knew what he was doing. He knew he was lying to me, and I don't think I can forgive him for that."

"He is sorry, if that helps," Cole said before vanishing again. Kahlia sighed and looked down at the stone beneath her fingers. It didn't matter if he was sorry, Blackwall had been the one to ruin everything between them by not telling her the truth. But, now that she stopped to think about it, she wasn't even sure if there ever had been anything between them, really. Then a thought struck her. Cole hadn't said _who_ was sorry.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but eventually the sky was bathed in the bright reds and oranges of sunset. She found the sight calming, and it set her mind at ease. 

"It's beautiful," she muttered.

"Yes, you are…" The voice behind her was barely loud enough for her to hear, and she felt her smile widen. She had known he was behind her. Her Seeker abilities allowed her to sense the Lyrium in his blood, and that alone alerted her to his presence. He walked up beside her, gazing out at the sunset with her. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, speaking louder this time.

"Yes… I did," Kahlia agreed hesitantly, still looking out over the mountains. She sighed quietly. "I'm Tevinter… As much as I've tried to shake off my past, it keeps coming back to haunt me." She glanced at him, then blushed slightly and looked back down at the stone under her hands. "But… Even after everything, you've always been there for me… And I…" She sighed softly. "All of this sounded much better in my head…"

"I've had that feeling before," Cullen admitted with a soft laugh. Kahlia loved the sound of his voice. Before, it had calmed her. Now, though, it set her heart racing. "I will admit to… Wondering what I would say in such a situation…"

"So, what's stopping you?" Kahlia asked, looking up at him as she turned her body toward him. 

"After what happened with… Blackwall…" Cullen began hesitantly, not wanting to step on a landmine. "And before, with your father… I didn't think you would be willing, after everything that happened to you in the past."

"But I'm still here," she said quietly, impulsively taking his hand with one of hers. 

"So you are," he agreed, moving closer to her. "I didn't dare to hope… And yet…" Softly, their lips met. It was a hesitant kiss, as if they were both afraid this was all going to disappear when they woke up. His hands found their way to her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. The kiss depended, and after a moment she broke it. She smiled sweetly at him, cheeks slightly red. This felt more right than when Blackwall had kissed her on the ramparts all that time ago. But if anything, she owed Blackwall for leading her to Cullen.

"How cruel," he said jokingly. "Thinking of another man while you're here in my arms." He bent down and kissed her again.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him as their lips parted again. 

She waited for him to finish work one day later that week before she finally got up the courage to ask him about something that had been bothering her for months. 

"Hey, Cullen, can we talk?" she asked him once his office was clear of other people.

"Of course," he said gently. "What is it?" He slipped an arm around her waist, a worried look on his face.

She took a breath to steady herself. Why was she so nervous? This shouldn't be so hard to ask… 

"I… I'm just going to come right out and ask," she said quickly. "H-how long have you gone without lyrium?" She desperately wanted to look away, to avoid meeting his gaze, but she didn't. "I'm a Seeker, I can sense it. The lyrium in your blood is lower than the rest of the Inquisition's templars. When did you stop taking it?"

He sighed softly. "I knew this was going to come up sooner or later," he muttered. "I stopped taking it when Cassandra recruited me."

"Cullen, that's dangerous!" Kahlia protested. "Lyrium withdrawal can kill you!" She had only just admitted her true feelings, she wasn't about to lose that now.

"True, but you've seen what happens to the older templars," he countered softly. This time, she did look away. 

"Yeah… they become paranoid and obsessive," she remembered with a sigh, leaning into him. "Like Knight-Commander Meredith. I remember one who had trouble remembering even the simplest things when I was in Val Royeaux years ago…"

"I didn't want to become one of them," he told her. "And now, I am even more determined." She looked up at him, curious, and was about to ask why when he surprised her with a kiss. After a moment, Kahlia turned to face him and found herself clinging to him, her face in his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'll support you, whatever you decide," she finally said. 

"What's this about, all of a sudden?" he asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Just be careful, please?" she asked quietly.

A week or two later, she walked in to see him staring at something on his desk. He made a growling sound and threw whatever it was off the desk, and it would have hit Kahlia if she hadn't moved out of the way.

"Maker's breath, I didn't here you enter!" Cullen gasped, surprised. She glanced down at the shattered remains of whatever it was on the ground, and her eyes widened when she realized that it was a standard-issue lyrium kit that was given to all templars. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. He made to walk around the desk and stumbled, catching himself with the edge of the desk. She hurried to his side, but he brushed her off and walked to the small window behind his desk. She stopped where she was, watching him, unable to do anything. He started talking about his time at the Ferelden Circle Tower, and her eyes widened. 

She remembered reading the report on that. She'd been in Orlais at the time of the Blight, so she hadn't been there personally. But reading it had been hard enough. Hearing Cullen's experience during that time made it worse. 

"I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry!" he insisted. She could see that this had been bothering him for a long time. "I should be taking it!" He suddenly punched the bookcase, leaving a small dent in the wood. "I should be taking it…"

"This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition," Kahlia reminded him gently. "Do you want it?"

"No…" he admitted with a sigh. "But these memories… If I can't--"

"You can," she interrupted, looking up at him. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I believe in you. You should believe in yourself too." Finally, he smiled at her. 

"Thank you, Kahlia," he said quietly. He leaned down to gently kiss her cheek. "What would I do without you?" She laughed softly. 

"You won't have to worry about that," she assured him. "I'm not going anywhere."


	15. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kahlia and Cullen's relationship blossoms, there is one worry in Kahlia's mind still. Will he still want to be with her when he sees her scars for the first time?

There was a lot of planning being done for the march to the Arbor Wilds. Kahlia had finally made her decision official; she was part of the Inquisition's army. Not like there was anything else she could do, with her training. It also allowed her to be closer to Cullen than she had been before, which she considered a benefit. Today, she was ferrying messages between people. A bit dull, but it wasn't bad. 

The door to Cullen's office was standing open when she neared, so she walked right in.

"Oh, there you are," he said, sounding surprised.

"Were you waiting for me?" Kahlia asked with a small grin as she put the paper on his desk.

"Yes, I mean no," he said quickly. 

"Should I come back later so you can start over?" she asked with a laugh. He sighed and shook his head, his hand finding its way to hers. It still surprised her, how cold the lyrium withdrawal was making his hands. But he was getting better, there was no denying that part. "Oh, is this about the training exercise that's in Ferelden?" 

"Ah, yes," he attempted awkwardly. "I was hoping you could come with us, to assist in training the recruits?"

"Hm… Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," she said with a nod. "I should let Leliana know before we leave… When're we leaving for that?"  
_______________________________________________

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. Cullen had pulled her from camp just before dusk and led her to a lake. Currently, they were walking what appeared to have been a dock at one point. It was very peaceful out here.

"You've been through so much, even before your brother found you in Redcliffe," he said gently. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He paused and leaned against a post. 

"I'm okay, Cullen," she assured him. "I used to say that all the time, but it's the truth now." She looked at him, a soft smile on her face. He returned her smile and gazed out over the still water.

"I grew up not far from here," he said after a moment. "This place was always quiet."

"Did you come here often?" she asked him, curious. She wanted to know more about him.

"I loved my siblings, but they were very loud," he admitted. "I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually," he added with a laugh. 

"You were happy here?"

"I was," he confirmed. "I still am." He fell silent for a while before speaking again. "The last time I was here was the day I left for templar training." He was holding something in his hand. Kahlia moved closer and saw that it was a coin bearing Andraste's symbol. "My brother gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through."

"Faith is stronger," Kahlia agreed. "It sees us through when luck fails." Personal experience? Why, yes. But something else was guiding her words, something that she couldn't quite identify as of yet.

"I believe that, and yet…" He fell silent again, looking at the coin in his hand. "This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the templars didn't give me." He met her gaze and took her hand in his. "Humor me," he requested, placing the coin in her palm. "We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."

She nodded, smiling slightly, and closed her fingers around the coin. "I'll keep it safe," she promised, slipping it into her pocket. "Maybe I can convince one of the smiths to make a chain for it. That way I know I won't lose it."

"Good," he said softly, gazing tenderly at her. "I know it's foolish, but… I'm glad." One of his arms found itself around her waist, followed by the other. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and they shared a kiss by the lake.   
_______________________________________________

It was about a month after their moment at the lake, and Kahlia was watching the recruits as they sparred with each other. She'd been diverting messages to their proper places for Cullen, in an attempt to reduce his workload. It also gave her something to do, while her brother was traipsing about southern Thedas with the Inquisitor. She'd taken on more of a supportive role, but she kept in shape in case she needed to fight. She dismissed the recruits for the day and made her way up to Cullen's office. She slipped in the door and leaned against the wall while he dealt with the last few things that needed his attention. When he saw her, it was obvious that he momentarily lost his train of thought before he dismissed the soldiers that were around his desk. He followed them to the door, which he closed behind them.

"There's always something more, isn't there?" he asked, leaning against the door. 

"Long day?" she asked, despite the obvious answer.

"I shouldn't complain," he admitted, making his way back to the desk. "This war won't last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now." He turned to look at her while she walked over to him, standing beside him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"I find myself wondering what will happen after," he admitted. "When this is over. I won't want to move on… not from you." He placed a hand on her cheek, and the tenderness in his voice tugged at her heart. She couldn't think of something to say, but he apparently misinterpreted her silence. "But I don't know what you--that is, if you… ah…" he stuttered, averting his gaze and leaning over the desk.

"Cullen, do you need to ask?" she challenged, a small grin playing about her lips as she sat back on the desk.

"I suppose not, I--" Kahlia had been leaning back further, but knocked over a glass thing, which shattered against the floor. After a shared look between them, Cullen shoved everything off the desk and onto the floor, shattering a few more glass things and scattering papers everywhere. She backed up and laid down against it, and he lowered himself on her. He pressed his lips to hers. Everywhere he touched, she felt her skin heat up. Then, suddenly, she was terrified. As if he sensed this, Cullen got up and looked worriedly at her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. She sighed and stood, glad that her dark skin hid the color that now tinted her cheeks. 

"I… I need to show you something…" she admitted softly. "Can I…?" She looked from him to the ladder that led up to where she knew he slept. He nodded, and followed her up the ladder. She felt herself shaking as she waited for him, and crossed her arms over her chest. She needed him to know. He was the first person to accept everything about her. He wouldn't leave her just because of some scars, right? He wasn't that kind of person… Right?

"What's wrong?" he asked again. Her heart ached at the worry in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her, and that actually helped ease her shaking. She took a breath and pulled away, keeping her back to him as she pulled her shirt over her head. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he looked at her scars, and after a moment she pulled her hair to the side to reveal the full extent of the damage, which was now blocked only by her smallclothes.

"This is from…?"

"Yes, from the tutor I told you about." She didn't turn to face him yet, she wasn't sure if she could handle a rejection because of her scars. "He did this to me…" She felt something warm surround her again, and she realized that he was embracing her again. 

"I'm sorry you suffered so much," he whispered in her ear. "If you will let me, I will protect you as much as I can." Tears sprung to her eyes and slid down her cheeks before she knew it, and she was facing him. "Did I say something?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head, smiling through the tears. "I was so scared…" she finally admitted, hugging him back. "I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore when you saw my scars…" He didn't respond to that, just held her in his arms. After a while, she kissed him again, pulling him toward the bed. She was done crying, and her actions brought a grin to his face.   
_______________________________________________

She woke before he did, and she was almost fully dressed when he started muttering in his sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed, one hand hovering just above his chest, when he woke suddenly. He relaxed back into the pillows once he realized that he was awake.

"Bad dream?" she asked gently. 

"They always are," he admitted. "Without lyrium, they're worse." He looked at her for a moment, then propped himself up on one arm. "I didn't mean to worry you," he said quickly, before he placed a hand on her cheek. 

"You can let me worry about you a little," she said with a soft smile, running her hand down his cheek.

"All right," he said with a soft laugh. Their foreheads touched, and Kahlia's eyes closed. "You are… I have never felt anything like this," Cullen admitted softly. The tenderness in his voice made her heart jump. 

"I love you," she admitted softly. "You know that, right?" They moved their heads at the same time, and ended up gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," he told her. She brought her lips to his again, a soft, gentle kiss. Kahlia realized just how true her words were at that moment. She really did love this man, despite everything that had happened to her. She stood, to go find where her shoes had ended up, but he caught her hand in his and stopped her.

"Would you… be against staying here?" he asked suddenly, face turning red.

"You mean, move in here?" she asked. She felt her face heat up, and was once again glad for her naturally dark skin. He nodded. "I think I'd like that," she admitted, sitting back down on the bed. "Waking up next to you every morning… I could get used to that." She kissed him again. "You know that'll set tongues wagging."

"As if they haven't been since the Winter Palace," he countered. "You should hear what they're saying in the barracks. Actually, no, you probably shouldn't." Kahlia laughed softly at this. 

"Well, if you don't care about gossip, then I don't either," she declared. "When should I get my things?"

"I believe we don't have any training until this afternoon," Cullen suggested. "I can help you, if you'd like."

"Alright," she said, standing up again. "But to do that, you have to get dressed." She was grinning at him as she spoke. She felt so much closer to him now, and he had accepted her, scars and all. "Oh, but don't you have a meeting later this morning about the march to the Arbor Wilds?"

"You're right, I'd forgotten," he admitted, sitting up and looking around for his discarded clothes. 

"When's that happening, anyway?" she asked him.

"Within the next week, if everything goes according to plan," he told her as he got dressed. He brushed his fingers down her cheek once he was dressed, and she leaned into his shoulder. He put his arms around her, and she looked up at him, to be greeted with a soft kiss. 

"I'll be at your side through everything, if you'll let me," she assured him. 

"I would have it no other way," he whispered, kissing her again. 

"Okay, okay," she said with a soft laugh, pulling out of his arms. "You need to go to that meeting. You know what they'll say if you're late." He chuckled.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, making his way to the ladder. "Will you want my help after?"

"It might take a few trips to get everything up here, but you're welcome to help once you're done with that meeting," she said with a grin and a nod. "Now, off with you. Odds are Leliana already knows I stayed here last night." He chuckled again and disappeared down the ladder. The office door opened and closed, and Kahlia found herself alone. She sat down on the bed and sighed, smiling despite herself. 

She was so happy right now. This was beyond what she had expected when she first woke up in the house back in Haven. Now she'd found something that she didn't want to live without.


	16. Faith

"Cullen, the tents are set up and the soldiers are ready to continue marching," she reported, giving him a small smile. 

"Thank you, Kahlia," he responded, granting her a smile in return before his attention was diverted by one of the other soldiers. There were a number of red templars in the forest, all along the path to the Temple of Mythal. Kahlia turned and moved through the camp, helping out wherever she could. Soon enough, they were moving again. 

They passed Leliana and her archers, and Grand Enchanter Fiona with her mages, and came to the position they were supposed to hold. 

It wasn't long before they were fighting too. The clang of metal on metal echoed through the Arbor Wilds.

"Cullen, behind you!" Kahlia called out, blocking with her shield before swinging at one of the red templars that had turned into a walking red lyrium monster. The resulting sound echoed through the clearing for a moment before the creature shattered. An arrow whizzed past her head and caught a red templar that had been approaching her from behind, and she looked up to see Varric aiming his crossbow while the Inquisitor and Cassandra threw themselves into the fight. Dorian was with them too, and the mage woman that Kahlia remembered seeing around Skyhold but hadn't actually spoken to. 

The fighting died down a bit, thanks to the Inquisitor's timely arrival. Kahlia sheathed her sword, panting slightly, and looked her brother over. 

"You're okay," she said after a moment.

"You seem to be holding up alright," he countered with his usual grin. 

"Dorian, I--" she began hesitantly. 

"Don't worry about it," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I've been meaning to apologize, actually. What I said that day was uncalled for. I'm sorry." Kahlia smiled softly. 

"You were only looking out for me," she reasoned. "It's alright. But you really should keep moving, don't forget why we're here." He nodded and ran off, to catch up with the Inquisitor and the others.

"Venatori!" called one of the soldiers. A blast of flame followed his voice, and it sent Kahlia flying. A wordless cry of pain escaped her lips as she hit a tree, but she got to her feet quickly and rejoined the fight. They didn't have very many templars fighting with them, so her abilities were even more necessary against Corypheus's mages. 

But she was tiring. She couldn't keep fighting them, there were just too many. One particularly strong mage had all her attention, and she used a combination of abilities before using Smite, and killing him in one blow. An attack hit her from behind, and she collapsed, her breath coming in sporadic gasps as pain flared before fading. She couldn't find the strength to move as the world around her faded into blackness. 

The world around her was dark, and though she tried to look around, she was unable to move. There was some sort of comforting presence nearby, but she couldn't tell what it was. 

_They still need you._ The words were hanging in the air, a soft grey against the black. 

"I know," Kahlia admitted softly, her words taking shape in a darker purple color. "But what can I do now?"

_Go back,_ the grey letters told her. _Go back to him._ The blackness was broken by a sort of window into the world she'd left. The window was focused on, of all people, her brother, as he spun his staff and cast his spells. He glanced back down the path, a worried look in his eyes, then proceeded to freeze another red templar. _To her._ The image changed, and suddenly Cassandra was the one she was looking at. Cassandra's face paled slightly, and she turned to look back the direction their group had come. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. _And to him._ The words drifted in front of the image as it changed again, and what she saw hurt her heart. Cullen was there, kneeling next to her while the healers tried to wake her. One of the healers shook his head and told the others to stop. The Commander took Kahlia's body in his arms and held her. The rest of the people in that clearing were still. 

"How do I get back?" Kahlia asked, determined. A childlike laugh echoed around her. 

_Some went this way,_ read the grey letters, revealing a path that went left. _Some go that way._ A path to the right showed itself. _But, you know, I've always preferred the short cut._ A straight path between the others appeared out of the darkness.

"I just have one more question," Kahlia said into the darkness. "Who are you?"

_I am Faith,_ the letters read. _I've been inside you all this time, you just didn't need to know until now._ The laughter echoed again, and despite the oddness of it all, to Kahlia, something clicked in her head, and she knew exactly what this being was.

"You're the spirit of Faith that was summoned at my Seeker initiation," she realized.

_Yep. I liked you a lot, so I decided to stick around,_ the words said, and a soft voice seemed to be accompanying them. _I helped you keep the demon out of your head. After all, you can't be possessed by a demon when there's already a spirit inside you._ The voice sounded like a young girl. 

"You saved me when I got injured in the Fade," she realized.

_Yes, that was my doing,_ Faith said, her voice echoing what the grey words wrote into the blackness around them. _But I didn't do it right. I'm not Compassion, I never was a healer. I saved you, but my intervention is what made your wound take so long to heal._ There was regret in the voice, but it disappeared quickly. _I won't be able to do something like that again. My being here will make you a little stronger, a little faster, just a little bit more than other humans. But it will only be a little bit. You still need to be careful. I won't be able to save you again, not like this. But I'll do my best._ It felt like a promise between friends, and Kahlia felt like she'd known this particular spirit for a long time. 

"Thank you, Faith," Kahlia said genuinely. "It's about time I go back to my friends." 

_I think so too,_ Faith responded, still speaking with the grey words. _And now that you know I'm here, I can talk to you anytime you need me! All you have to do is ask!_ Kahlia found herself smiling. She started walking down the path, and found everything growing dark again. This time, she wasn't worried. She knew where she was going, and she wanted to meet what was at the end.

"…nothing more we can do for her…" was the first voice she heard. It must've been one of the healers.

"Will she live?" asked Cullen's voice, near her head. 

"That is up to her," the healer admitted. She heard Cullen sigh, and finally forced her eyes open.

"Kahlia!" Cullen breathed, the relieved look on his face telling her all she needed to know. When she started to move, he helped her sit back up, supporting her with his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Like I should be dead," she muttered, a hand on her head. Cullen put one hand gently on her cheek, and she gave him a tired smile. "I'll be fine, Cullen," she assured him. "You know, eventually." She pushed against him, and he helped her to her feet. 

"That last attack should have killed you," he muttered. "You didn't even seem injured."

"I'll explain back at Skyhold," she promised, dropping a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being so worried about me." She walked away without giving him time to answer. At least the fighting seemed to have died down since she blacked out. She didn't quite understand what had happened to her just yet, but she figured she'd get more time to talk to the spirit on the way back to Skyhold.   
_________________________________________________

"So, do you want to explain what happened during the battle?" Cullen asked her a few days later. They were only a day's journey from Skyhold now, the two of them and the other Advisors. Leliana was keeping the first watch that night, and Kahlia and Cullen had a tent to themselves.

"Do you know how Seekers get our abilities?" she asked after a moment, not looking at him as she removed her armor.

"No details, but it has something to do with a spirit of faith, right?" he guessed. 

"More or less," she said with a nod. "It's actually similar to the templar initiation. We spend months, up to a year or more, in meditation and reflection, in order to rid ourselves of all emotion." She glanced over and saw the look on his face. "Yes, we willingly make ourselves Tranquil. Once our period of meditation is done, a spirit of faith is summoned to touch our minds. This gives us our abilities. Well… The spirit summoned at my initiation… she never left." She watched tentatively for his reaction. "She saved me during the battle in the Arbor Wilds."

"She?"

"Oh, um… when the spirit was talking to me, it sounded like a girl," Kahlia explained sheepishly. "She said I can talk to her anytime now that I know she's here. I don't know how much help she's going to be, or what's going to happen now… maybe I should talk to Solas. He knows a lot about spirits."

"That sounds like a good idea," Cullen agreed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. "You really scared me back there," he muttered softly. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I used up all my energy in the last attack," she admitted, relaxing into him. "I would've collapsed even if I hadn't been hit with that spell. But Faith held me, said I needed to go back. For Dorian, for Cassandra… for you." She looked up at him. "She said I could talk to her, and I hear her thoughts as my own now. She approves of you, of how you haven't lost your faith despite everything that's happened to you," she added with a grin, giving Cullen a quick kiss on the cheek. "But we should probably get some sleep. I've got the next watch after Leliana."  
__________________________________________________

"Solas, there you are."

"Were you looking for me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you about spirits," she told him. There was a hint of surprise on his face, and he motioned for her to sit in the extra chair in his circular room. "Did you hear about what happened in the Arbor Wilds?" He didn't respond, so she sighed quietly. 

_You should explain it again anyway,_ Faith told her. 

"I know that," she muttered aloud. Solas gave her a weird look, and she sighed again. "I was fighting with Cullen, in the Arbor Wilds," she began. "After the Inquisitor passed, we were attacked by a group of Venatori. I used too much of my energy against one of them, and blacked out. I… I should've died." She saw his eyes widen, but there wasn't much reaction besides that. "The spirit of faith that was summoned during my Seeker initiation never left. She saved me."

"She?" Solas asked, sounding a lot like Cullen.

"When I was unconscious, Faith spoke to me," she explained. "The spirit's voice sounded like a little girl." He nodded. 

"So, this spirit of faith saved your life and is now part of you," Solas summarized. Kahlia nodded. 

"I wanted to ask your advice," she said after a moment. "What… what happens now?"

"What happens now depends on you," he said. "Faith is one of the easiest spirits to get along with. As long as you do not lose faith, you will not become an abomination." She nodded. "Faith lost becomes despair. Faith abused is desire."

"That doesn't sound too hard," she said after a moment.

"You should be fine as long as you stay who you are," he said with a small smile. She returned it with a smile of her own, then stood and left. 

She knew Cullen was in a meeting with the Inquisitor and the other Advisors, so she decided to train a bit with Cassandra. Before her feet hit the grass, there was a blast of air and a bright green glow overlaying everything. Kahlia looked up into the sky, her eyes wide. She was staring right into the Breach. 

She saw the others coming up the stairs toward the main hall, and she darted back inside, giving a quick glance to Solas as he emerged from his room. They all gathered around the door that led to the War Room, and after a few minutes the Inquisitor came out, followed by Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine. 

"Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, you're with me," the Inquisitor said quickly. "We're taking care of this Breach, once and for all. The rest of you, follow Cullen's orders." 

Kahlia grabbed Dorian's hand, stopping him suddenly. Cassandra noticed and glanced back at them, while the Inquisitor waited with Varric in the doorway. 

"Kahlia--"

"Be careful, big brother," she interrupted. "Come back, okay? We'll be waiting." She glanced over at Iron Bull, who she knew her brother also cared for. Dorian nodded, and she released his hand, managing a small smile despite the fear in her heart. She turned her attention to Cassandra, and after a moment's hesitation hugged her friend. "You better come back too, you hear me?" she muttered.

"Of course, my friend," Cassandra assured her, returning the hug. When they separated, Kahlia met Cassandra's eyes for a moment before she turned away and followed Dorian to where the Inquisitor was waiting. Kahlia felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over to see Cullen beside her, looking down at her with a determined look in his eyes. She nodded and turned to face the others.

"Let's get going," she said simply. The rest of them nodded, and then they were off.


	17. Doom Upon All The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death to Corypheus!

The ruins of Haven were floating in the sky. Kahlia was in charge of the Inquisitor's other companions for the moment, while Cullen was commanding Inquisition troops elsewhere. 

"What's the plan?" Iron Bull asked. She turned to look at the others, a determined look in her eyes. 

"Kill every demon we see," she said simply. "The village was abandoned when we were attacked all those months ago, there shouldn't be any civilians around here. If you do happen across anyone who isn't supposed to be here, send them to me and we'll figure out what to do with them after the battle." They all nodded and scattered. Solas, Iron Bull, and Cole stayed near her. She gave them an appreciative nod before charging at the demons that were coming at them. 

Kahlia lost count of how many demons she cut down. If not for Solas's magic and her own spirit of Faith, she knew she wouldn't have been able to stand as strong as she did. 

She wasn't doing a very good job of paying attention to her surroundings, beyond the demons, and suddenly Iron Bull had her in his arms and he was running. There was a huge crash followed by an equally big dust cloud, and they both were sent flying. Kahlia let out a wordless cry of pain when she collided with a tree, and she blacked out again.

Cole was next to her when she woke, Solas had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. 

"Welcome back," came Iron Bull's voice from somewhere to Kahlia's left. "Can you stand?" She tested everything before slowly getting to her feet. 

"Nothing's broken," she said after a moment, wincing at the dull pain in her ribs. "A couple bruised ribs from the impact, but I think that's it." He nodded and offered her a smile. 

"There's a couple of people who are going to be glad to hear that," he said, turning to walk toward where the Inquisitor and the others had gone. "Cullen already took some of the troops back to Skyhold to help with the injured. We'll meet up with the Inquisitor before heading back." She nodded, not resisting when Cole took her arm around his shoulders. She leaned against him, not realizing that her ankle had been hurting until she stopped putting her weight on it. 

"Maybe we should wrap that first," Bull said, noticing her reaction. 

"No, I'll be fine," she insisted. Cole put her down anyway, and Bull removed her shoe and pulled a bandage out of the bag he wore on his belt. "Hey, wait--"

"You know what Dorian will say if you don't have this at least wrapped," Bull interrupted. Kahlia sighed. She knew he was right, Dorian would scold her a lot for trying to walk around with an injured ankle. She stopped protesting, allowing him to wrap her ankle before he helped her to her feet again. 

_He's pretty nice when he wants to be,_ Faith observed. Kahlia chose to stay quiet. She was between Cole and Iron Bull because of her ankle, which proved difficult because of the height difference between the two of them. 

"Kahlia, are you alright?" 

"Cassandra?" Iron Bull was replaced by the other Seeker, which was much easier on Kahlia. "Weren't you with the Inquisitor?"

"We got separated when the floating ruins fell," Cassandra explained simply. "I do not know where Dorian is, but I am sure he is alive." Kahlia nodded, but said nothing. Maybe her injuries were worse than she'd thought, she was pretty tired now.

"Thank you Cole, Cassandra," came a very distinctive voice. "Please, allow me." Cassandra slipped out from under Kahlia's arm, and Dorian took her place. Cole disappeared around this time too. "Well now, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. That expression doesn't even make sense. Who thought of that one anyway?" Kahlia laughed. 

"I'm glad you're okay," she said to him. "You should thank Bull. He saved me when the ruins started falling again."

"Thank you for that Bull," he said over his shoulder. 

"No problem," the Qunari said. Kahlia noticed that the rest of them had gathered here as well.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra called as they all watched the stairs before them. "Are you alive?" After a tense moment, the Inquisitor came down the stairs, looking mostly uninjured despite the battle. 

"Victorious, I see," said the mage woman, Morrigan. "What a novel result." 

"And you survive," Cassandra said, a relieved smile on her face. "Thank the Maker."

"And it seems the Breach is finally closed," Morrigan continued, turning to look at the sky. Kahlia looked up at the swirling clouds, the shimmering green line across the sky the only sign of what had happened. 

"Looks that way," the Inquisitor responded.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked.

"We go back to Skyhold," Inquisitor Trevelyan responded. He walked down the stairs and they all let him pass, turning to follow after him. Dorian and Kahlia moved at a slower pace than the rest, due to her injured ankle, and Bull stayed close to them. 

"He's okay," Cole said suddenly, startling her. 

"Wha-? Who?" she asked stupidly.

"Cullen," the spirit boy said. "He's waiting back at Skyhold."

Kahlia smiled at him. "Thank you, Cole," she said. 

_I like him too,_ Faith said suddenly. 

"Good to know," Kahlia muttered, earning her a strange look from Dorian. "Oh, I guess I didn't get to explain. Simply put, I have a spirit inside me." 

"Uh, kid, last person I knew with a spirit inside him ended up starting the mage-templar war," Varric said from Dorian's other side. Kahlia glanced around and realized that most of the others had gone on ahead, save Bull, Cole, and Varric. 

"I've read _Tale of the Champion_ Varric," she reminded him. "It's not the same as what happened to Anders. It's a spirit of Faith, not Justice, and she saved my life in the Arbor Wilds."

"I thought I felt something strange while we were there," Dorian muttered. Kahlia nodded. 

"After you and the Inquisitor left, we were attacked by a group of Venatori," she explained as they walked. "I used too much energy on one last attack against a particularly strong mage, and then got hit from behind. I should have died right there, but the spirit of Faith had been watching me for years. Ever since my Seeker initiation." 

"But that was-"

"Just after Hawke became Champion of Kirkwall," she said with a nod. "Apparently the spirit never left. During the Arbor Wilds battle, Faith chose to save me."

"So, what does that mean for you?" Dorian asked, sounding worried. 

"It means I have another voice in my head," Kahlia said with a shrug. "Solas said that I'll be fine as long as I follow what the spirit is. Basically, as long as I don't lose faith or abuse it, I'll be fine."

"Well, we can worry about that another time," Dorian said after a moment. "Let's get you back to Skyhold so the healers can take a look at you. Then you can tell me more about this spirit of yours."  
_______________________________________________

Cullen looked up from the papers in his hand just in time to see them come through the gate, a good few hours behind the others. He made his way quickly down the stairs from the battlements and met them at the healers tents in the lower courtyard.

"You're alright," he breathed when he reached her. "You weren't with the others, I was starting to worry."

"Well, Bull kind of tackled me out from under a piece of the floating ruins when they started falling," she began as one of the healers came over to her. "I think I've got a few bruised ribs from the impact, and I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle, but nothing serious." She smiled up at him from where she was sitting, then turned to see that Bull, Cole, and Varric had already gone inside. "Dorian, you should join the others. We'll be inside in a bit."

"I leave her to you then, Commander," Dorian said before turning on his heel and heading up the stairs into the main chamber. Kahlia snaked her fingers through Cullen's, drawing a slight blush to his cheeks. 

"I'm okay Cullen," she assured him. She winced suddenly when she felt the healer mage setting to work on her ribs. 

"Sorry miss, but it'll only take a moment," the healer assured her. It took a few minutes before the pain finally began to fade, and both Kahlia and the healer looked a bit pale in the face. "Right, you're the one with the naturally high magical resistance," the mage muttered. "I'll get someone else to work on your ankle, just wait a minute." He got up slowly and put a hand on the shoulder of another mage, sending the woman over to Kahlia. The woman wordlessly set to work, and in another few minutes Kahlia was on her feet again. She tested her ankle before making her way inside, slipping her hand inside Cullen's as they walked. 

"I'm glad you're alright," she told him softly, as they were standing in he entryway. She turned to look at him, and he put one hand on her cheek.

"I was scared for you, both in the Arbor Wilds and the fight that just ended," he admitted after a moment.

"I had luck on my side," she reminded him with a cheeky grin, which faded quickly. "I was scared too," she admitted softly, looking down at her hand in his, and brining her free hand up to the hand that was resting on her cheek. "You, Dorian, Cassandra… there are so many people I don't want to lose now. I almost lost Cassandra when Haven was attacked." She met his eyes, startled into silence by what she saw there.

"And I almost lost you in the Arbor Wilds," Cullen muttered. "It's only because of Faith that you live." 

_Will you let him know that I like him too?_

Kahlia laughed. "Faith said she likes you too," she reported. Cullen's laugh joined hers, and he snaked a hand around her waist before leading her into the main hall. They spent most of the night in each other's company, until Dorian managed to pull his sister aside for a bit.

"What's up Dorian?" she asked, head tilted to the side slightly. 

"Just close your eyes, and follow me," he told her, a mischievous grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow, but did as he said, offering a hand out for him to take. 

"Old pain, finally gone. Somewhere I belong, someone who wants me as I am," a familiar voice spoke as Dorian led Kahlia up a set of stairs. 

"Cole, shoo!" Dorian said impatiently. 

"We're all glad you stayed," Cole said before falling silent. Dorian continued leading her through Skyhold, and she heard a door creak open, and then thud shut behind them. 

"Alright, open," he said, and she could hear the grin in his voice. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was looking at a dress the likes of which she hadn't seen since leaving home. It was a Tevinter formal dress, much less fluffy and showy than the ones she'd seen at the Winter Palace. The fabric was a deep, royal blue color that draped to the ground, with long sleeves and a bit of draping fabric that came down from the sleeves. The whole thing was inset with something that sparkled, reminding Kahlia of the night sky. She took a closer look at the sparking things, and she realized something.

"Are those diamonds?" she asked skeptically. 

"Don't look at me," Dorian said quickly. "I didn't buy that for you. Nobody around here makes dresses like that anyway." Which meant that he'd at least looked. "No, little sister, Father sent that."

"Father did?" she echoed, sounding more unbelieving. 

"That was my reaction," her brother admitted. "But I had it tailored for you, so it should fit well. I'll be waiting outside, if you want to try it on." 

Kahlia finally took a moment to look around the room. This was the one she'd been in before Cullen asked her to move into his room. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the though of Cullen's reaction to the dress. Some of the others had changed into more formal wear already, so she decided to see just how well the dress fit. 

She turned, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress looked even better on her than it did on the stand. Her long hair was flowing freely down her back, and she even had on a necklace that had been laid out for her. It was perfect.

She opened the door and spotted her brother leaning against the rail that went along this part of Skyhold. These rooms were right above the garden, after all. 

"What do you think?" she asked nervously. "I haven't worn a dress like this since I left home…"

"You look radiant, little sister," Dorian said honestly. "Now, let's get you back inside before someone decides that I've spirited you away." He offered his arm, and she took it. He began leading her back to the party. "Are you going to come back to Tevinter, once this is all over?"

"I think I'm going to stay right here," she decided. "I have reasons to stay. Besides, there aren't any Seekers in Tevinter," she reminded him. "I don't know exactly how welcoming they would be if I were to return… Father is one thing, but what about all of Minrathous? Or Qarinus? They won't want me there."

"If you want to stay, all you have to do is say so," he told her, stopping just outside the main hall. "You don't need to make excuses for me. Now get in there and show them what a real noble from Tevinter looks like!" She rolled her eyes at him before turning to walk back into the hall.

There was a lull in conversation as people turned to look at her. Then the mutterings started up again, spreading outward from where she was standing. She glanced around the hall, ignoring the stares and mutters, and found who she was looking for. 

"Cullen," was all she said as she approached him. He turned toward her, mouth open as if to speak, but said nothing. He blinked a few times, staring at her.

"You… you look beautiful," he said after a moment. Kahlia smiled at him, her movements instinctually graceful now. She was almost like a different person wearing that dress. A new song started up, and Cullen offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," she responded, placing her hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to continue through Trespasser, so if you haven't played it and don't want spoilers, please stop here.


	18. What happens next?

In the months that followed Corypheus's defeat, many things began to change. The Inquisition was known for being wherever it was needed, whether that was with soldiers, spies, or other resources. Inquisitor Trevelyan's advisors remained at his side, for the most part.

Leliana was named as the next Divine. She took the name Divine Victoria, and she began to change things from the inside. 

Cassandra and the Inquisitor maintained their relationship, of course. Leliana and Cassandra worked together well, but eventually Cassandra told Divine Victoria that she was done being the Right Hand of the Divine, and she stayed in Skyhold with her love. She and Kahlia worked together to rebuild the Seekers, but almost two years after Corypheus was defeated Cassandra decided to retire from the Seekers, focusing her efforts entirely on the Inquisition. Efforts to determine a new High Seeker were delayed due to Kahlia's return to Tevinter. 

The Inquisitor, of course, kept doing what he was doing to help put the world back together again. Now it was more paperwork than traveling, more political scheming than traipsing about Thedas. 

The spirit-turned-boy, Cole, decided to stay with the Inquisition, for now. After a while, a relationship between him and Skyhold's minstrel blossomed. 

Sera disappeared, and nobody really knew what happened to her. Most everyone assumed she went back to Val Royeaux, where the Inquisitor had found her. 

Varric returned to Kirkwall, to help the city in Hawke's place. He wouldn't admit it, but things just weren't the same without the Champion. He became Viscount of Kirkwall, and ended up staying. Aveline helped keep him in check, of course. 

Vivienne simply slipped away after a while. Rumors started circulating about a new Circle of Magi, run by a familiar odd mage and competing with the new order of mages set up after Corypheus's defeat. An unsteady peace was established between them, with the help of Divine Victoria.

Blackwall, who had been granted mercy by the Inquisitor, traveled southern Thedas to make good use of that gift. Letters said that he was searching for his former comrades, the ones who still lived, so he could apologize to them. Apparently they still didn't do much good, but it was something he needed to do.

Iron Bull and his Chargers stayed with the Inquisition. He was Tal-Vashoth now, after all, so he said. The Inquisition had abandoned its chance at an alliance with the Qunari, but they had another friend in the Bull's Chargers.

Eventually, Dorian convinced Kahlia to return to Tevinter with him, though she really didn't want to. The pair gradually mended the relationship with their father, and Kahlia finally began to forgive him for what he did not do. She and Cullen kept exchanging letters regularly, as Dorian seemed to do with Iron Bull. Despite the letters written to her by the other Seekers, none ever reached her door. 

But nothing can last forever. Soon enough, Kahlia received a letter from Leliana about the Exalted Council. As a Seeker, she was supposed to be there. The Magisterium found out and decided to send Dorian as their representative. So the two set off once again for the Winter Palace.


	19. Exaulted Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.

She was watching from the shadows as the Inquisitor, Josephine, and Cullen rode in on horseback. She grinned at the irritated look on Cullen's face as he glanced around. He caught her eye, and an easy smile appeared on his face instead. Kahlia blushed softly, glad once more that her dark skin easily hid the heat in her cheeks. But Josephine said something Kahlia couldn't hear, and it made Cullen blush as he turned to glare at both Josephine and the Inquisitor, who were laughing. Kahlia giggled and wove her way through the spectators to find her brother.

She stopped into the tavern after the parade was over, seeing Iron Bull at the bar, and she went over to him.

"Hey, Bull, have you seen Dorian?" she asked. "We got separated after the crowd scattered."

"Nope," Bull responded, in his usual curt manner. "But Cullen was looking for you. I think he went to the courtyard."

"Oh, thanks," she said quickly, grinning. She left the tavern and spotted a familiar face, but all Blackwall did was nod in greeting before returning his attention to the knives he was throwing. Kahlia turned away from him and made her way toward the courtyard. That was not a wound she was ready to reopen. 

"Hey, kid, good to see you," a voice called. Kahlia turned and grinned at the dwarf that came toward her. 

"Varric! How are you?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, same old, same old," he said with a shrug. "At least Kirkwall's just one city. Our Inquisitor's got his hands full with all of southern Thedas to rebuild."

"Yeah, it's been hard on all of them," she agreed. "Especially with Leliana as the new Divine." She paused and averted her gaze, not sure what to say. "How… how are the others doing?" she asked finally.

"They're… coping," he told her after a minute. "Merrill does what she can to help the alienage elves, and Aveline still has her hands full as guard-captain. Pretty sure Kirkwall would fall into the sea if she quit her job. Fenris… Well, none of us have seen him in a while, but my guess is he's out hunting slavers, which is normal for him. I haven't seen Isabela in over a year now."

"What about Bethany?" Kahlia asked tentatively. 

Varric looked away then, a sad gleam in his eyes. "She's trying," he told her. "They lost Carver during the Blight, and then Leandra to a blood mage… Bethany's lost everything. Last time I saw her she was throwing herself into her work with the Wardens. It hasn't been easy for her."

"I think I understand," Kahlia admitted softly. "I'd probably do the same thing if I lost Dorian. Oh, speaking of my brother, you haven't seen him have you? He disappeared after the parade."

"Oh, I think I saw him go… somewhere that way," he said, pointing somewhere to the right. "Curly's down there though, if you want to say hi." Kahlia felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as he said that, echoing a grin that Varric suddenly sported.

"Thanks Varric," she said. "We need to get in at least one game of Wicked Grace before you go back to Kirkwall."

"Agreed. But you'll have a hard time convincing Curly to join in after last time," Varric laughed. "He's still sore about it." 

Kahlia laughed with him. "Well, even if he doesn't join in, we can still get the others to play," she reminded the dwarf. "Dorian would be all for it."

"I won't keep you any longer Seeker," Varric said with a grin. "Go find your boys." Kahlia laughed again and walked off, holding up a hand in a wave. She rounded a corner and smiled softly at the sight that met her eyes. Cullen was on his knees, petting what she recognized as a mabari laying on its back. The hound's dark grey coat had a few white spots, and he seemed to be in good shape. She snuck around that area of the courtyard until she was behind him, and she tossed her arms around his shoulders, dropping a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well, that's one way to say hello," he laughed, turning his head to meet her lips with his own. 

"I missed you," she muttered.

"And I you," he responded softly, gazing into her eyes. 

"So, who is this?" she asked, looking down at the mabari, who had rolled over and stood up. 

"I don't actually have a name for him yet," Cullen admitted. "One of the staff said he'd been abandoned here… Another Ferelden stuck in the Winter Palace…"

"So he chose you, then?" she asked. "Mabari are like that, right?"

"Yes, it's called imprinting," he said, looking over at the hound. Kahlia stood and walked around in front of him, watching as he ran his hand between the mabari's ears. 

"Marry me," he muttered suddenly. Kahlia blinked, stunned into silence. 

"W-what?" she managed, still stunned. 

"I mean… uh…" Cullen looked up at her and stood, blushing. He groaned, one hand on the back of his neck. "I had a plan, but… there wasn't a dog, and… I, uh… that is… if you want to…" Kahlia found herself grinning.

"I would… Cullen, I will!" she said, smiling brightly. 

"You will?" he asked, sounding surprised. She wrapped her arms around him, and after a moment he returned the embrace. 

"Yes," she assured him. She looked up at him and felt his lips against hers. She broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes. "So, how're we going to do this?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I hadn't thought that far ahead." 

"Well, I need to at least tell Dorian, and Cassandra," she told him. "Which reminds me, I still haven't been able to find him since the parade…"

Cullen laughed. "I'll let you deal with that," he said after a moment. 

"Ah, there you are," came Dorian's voice. "I should have known you'd be here with him. And from the looks on your faces, you have something to say?"

"Dorian, there you are!" she said with a grin. "Cullen proposed to me!" He glanced away, trying to keep attention off the blush in his cheeks. 

"Well, it's about time," Dorian joked. "It's been, what, two years since Corypheus died, and another year since you got together?"

"Dorian!" she protested.

"What? If someone is marrying my sister--"

"I know, I know, it's your right as my brother to give him a hard time," she said with a roll of her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, still smiling. "If you haven't seen Bull, he's over in the tavern."

"Well, that's no surprise," Dorian said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear, he's constantly drowning himself in alcohol." Kahlia laughed as Dorian walked off. 

"It's funny watching them," she said, leaning back against Cullen. 

"They do have an… odd way of displaying their feelings for each other," Cullen agreed. "I'll let you go tell Cassandra, if you want." She nodded and softly kissed his cheek. "I-I think I saw her go toward the garden," he stuttered. Kahlia laughed and walked off, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Cass!" she called when she entered the garden where her friend was sitting. "It's good to see you! How are you?" They hugged, then sat down on the steps. 

"Things have been going almost better than expected," Cassandra responded. There was a telltale smile on her friend's face. 

"And with the Inquisitor?" Kahlia asked with a grin. Cassandra just shook her head and laughed. "I take it things are going well then."

"Quite," Cassandra responded. "And you?" 

Kahlia grinned widely. "Cullen proposed," she said happily. 

"Congratulations, my friend," Cassandra said with a smile. "You are good for each other. When is the wedding?"

"Uh… We didn't actually get that far," Kahlia admitted. "He has a mabari, and Dorian found us…" She laughed softly. "It could happen here, or it might not be until after we get back to Skyhold." Cassandra nodded. 

"I'm happy for you," she said. A bell sounded from the front of the Winter Palace, and Kahlia laughed.

"My brother is playing the Tevinter representative and I get to stand at the back of the room and look pretty," she said. "As much as I like our new Divine, playing guard duty has been kind of boring." She waved as she turned to walk away. "I just have to go change into my formal armor. Won't take more than a few minutes. I'll see you inside."


	20. Husband and Wife

Kahlia stood behind the table where the Orlesian and Ferelden representatives were sitting beside Divine Victoria. The Seekers didn't usually play bodyguard, but she did what was requested of her. 

When the Inquisitor stood and left, it caused quite a scene, and she ended up playing security with the rest of the Seekers. Somehow, she ended up leading the others during this whole thing. She followed Divine Victria out of the main hall, to a dead Qunari soldier. 

"I'll do what I can to keep everything under control in the main hall until the Inquisitor's return," she told the Divine. 

"Your orders, High Seeker?" asked one of the others.

"What?" Kahlia responded, surprised. "I'm not the High Seeker."

"You were named High Seeker when the Lady Cassandra retired," the other Seeker informed her. "Your contributions to the Inquisition and the part you played in helping take down Corypheus made it an easy decision. We tried to contact you in Tevinter, but you never responded. An investigation found that our letters to you were being intercepted and destroyed, but with the Exalted Council being called we couldn't send someone. We were hoping that word of the Council would make its way to you."

"I was just one of the Inquisition's soldiers, I didn't help take down that bastard," Kahlia sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "That means I have to do more than just security detail today, don't I?" she muttered. "And I have to talk to Dorian about the mail system in Minrathous." She pulled something out of her pocket, which happened to be a strip of leather, and used it to tie her hair back. "In that case… We need to make sure this doesn't get out to the civilians. Station a guard near the building, but we don't want it to seem abnormal."

"We will establish a guard rotation around both side gardens as well as the main courtyard," the other Seeker confirmed. Kahlia nodded, a faint smile on her lips. These Seekers knew what they were doing, of course. She then turned to Leliana. 

"Figures this is why we get reunited," she said, rolling her eyes. "I spend most of the last two years in Tevinter, and this is why I come back?" She laughed then became somber again. "But being High Seeker means that I won't be able to return to Tevinter with my brother."

"You will still be able to visit," Leliana said. "But yes, your work is now here, my friend. But I will help you, as much as you need it."

"Thanks," Kahlia said, genuinely. "Cullen's going to be busy with the Inquisition for a while yet…" She groaned softly. "There's probably rules about marriage for the High Seekers, isn't there?"

"You will be fine," her friend assured her. "I am sure the Commander will be understanding."

"Thanks Leliana," she responded with a smile. "Or am I supposed to call you Most Holy now?" That got the Inquisition's former spymaster to laugh. 

"Only during events like this," Leliana insisted. "In private, you may still call me Leliana." Kahlia opened her mouth to speak, but one of the other Seekers found her then.

"Guard rotations have been established around the palace," he reported. 

"Good." Kahlia turned to face Leliana again. "Forgive me, Most Holy, but I must take my leave. When shall the Council reconvene?"

"In an hour or two, I expect," was the response, unfazed by the sudden shift in formality. 

"I will send a few of my Seekers as your guards until the Council is over," Kahlia decided. "I know you can defend yourself, but we do not need to lose another Divine so soon." She made to follow the other Seeker out the door, but she stopped in the doorway. "Are you sure I'm the best choice?" she asked softly. "I'm Tevinter. Orlais and Ferelden are not going to be happy with a Tevinter noble being High Seeker."

"The decision has been made," Leliana said simply. "I trust you, and your skill. You and Cassandra worked together to rebuild the Seekers, and now it is up to you to make sure what you have done works. Though I had expected Cassandra to tell you when she saw you earlier."

"Understood," Kahlia said with a small smile. "But I should go find Cullen and let him know. This is going to complicate things a bit." She walked toward the gardens, where she was hoping to find the man in question. He'd proposed, and now she was in charge of all the Seekers in Orlais and Ferelden. That was going to put a dent in their plans.

She found him outside, playing with the mabari again. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she saw them. 

"Oh, there you are," Cullen said when he looked up. He stood and smiled softly at her. "I saw the Seekers starting a guard rotation."

"Yeah, and I've got a different guard duty," she told him. She slipped her hand into his, feeling herself relax while in his presence. "I need to talk to you about that." She took a breath, her smile faltering. "According to our new Divine, I've been named High Seeker."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked, a bit confused. 

"But you'll be in Skyhold, and I'll have to stay close to Leliana," she sighed. 

"We'll be fine," Cullen insisted. "We got through the time you spent in Tevinter with your father, this will be no different."

"Except in Tevinter I was half of Thedas away," she corrected, a wry smile on her face. "But there's another problem. People will notice the new High Seeker marrying the Inquisition's Commander during the Exalted Council."

"I know a few people who can keep a secret," he said with a small smile. He pressed his lips to hers, catching her off guard for a moment before she relaxed into it. A short bark interrupted them, and she looked down at the mabari and laughed. 

"So, who do we know that can keep a secret?" she prompted. He grinned and kissed her forehead. 

"Let me take care of it," he told her. "We can't exactly continue the council without the Inquisitor anyway." Kahlia nodded.

"I'll leave it to you then," she agreed. "Just tell me when. I still have that dress Father gave me." With that, she kissed his cheek and pulled away. "I've got work to do, unfortunately," she explained. "Have to get used to my new title." He laughed as she walked away.   
______________________________________________

The wedding was a small affair, a few days later, during a break in the Council. The only guests, so to speak, were Dorian and Cassandra. And Cullen's mabari, of course. Cullen and Kahlia stood before the Revered Mother, her hands in his, her wearing the blue dress inset with small gemstones that her father had gifted her with two years prior. 

"Just know… everything feels like it was worth fighting for," Cullen muttered. 

"It was," she agreed, smiling softly. 

"This is…" he began softly.

"This is the part where you make a promise," Mother Giselle said.

"Oh, right," Cullen said, glancing at the revered mother for a moment before looking back at Kahlia. "I swear unto the Maker and the holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of my days." Then he drew her close and pressed his lips to hers, sealing their vow. They broke the kiss, and Kahlia couldn't stop herself from smiling. She felt the heat in her face and knew she was blushing, but as usual it was hard to see with her dark skin.

Afterward, they walked back to the room that they had been sharing since their arrival, and Kahlia changed out of the dress. 

"I appreciate what Father was trying to say when he sent me this, but as beautiful as it is this dress is very impractical," she muttered, hanging it up. She put her Seeker armor on and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I need to get to the main hall. Being High Seeker means that I'm the Divine's bodyguard. Well, until this is all over at least," she said with a laugh as she walked out the door. 

"Let's just hope it doesn't get any worse," Cullen muttered.


	21. Worse

" _Congratulations on…_ Wait, this is…" she muttered, looking up at her brother. He nodded slowly. The letter fell from her hands and drifted to the floor. "But how…?"

"Assassination would be my guess," Dorian said quietly, sitting down next to her. "You do know what this means, right?"

"You're taking his place," she remembered. "Which means, as your sister, I need to officially abdicate my claim on the Pavus seat." Dorian sighed softly. Kahlia leaned against him, and he put an arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help the tears that slowly fell down her cheeks. For the longest time, she'd hated their father. But they finally understood each other again, and then this had to happen. 

"Hey, Sparkler! Tiny's…" Varric's voice trailed off into silence at the look on Kahlia's face. "Should I come back later?"

Kahlia sat up and wiped her cheeks. "Let's just say that after this little adventure, I'll be leaving the Inquisition for good," Dorian said, attempting to make a joke and failing.

"Father is dead," Kahlia said bluntly, her voice cracking. She looked down at her hands, pointedly avoiding Varric's gaze. She stood and looked at her brother. "I'll come find you again later. I need some time to myself," she told him gently before walking away.��"Do not let anyone disturb us tonight," she told the guard stationed outside her door. "Unless it's my brother or Divine Victoria," she amended after a moment. The guard nodded, and the door closed behind her. Cullen looked over from where he was hanging his armor and silently embraced her. She finally broke down and let herself cry in his arms. 

Cullen held her as she cried, not asking any questions but just being there. That was all she needed right now. Eventually, her tears stopped falling and she was sitting on the bed. She sighed softly and looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. 

"Father is dead," she told him softly. He put one arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest. "I was just starting to get to know him again too." She fell silent for a bit, then spoke again. "I'll have to go back to Tevinter to officially abdicate my position," she told Cullen.

"You haven't done that yet?" he asked, surprised.

"No, I never thought I'd need to. The magisterium doesn't care about a non-mage among their number. But because Dorian will take our father's seat, I have to make it official." She wiped her cheeks with one hand.

"Tevinter politics sounds… complicated," Cullen admitted. 

"It is," she agreed. "I'll be glad to leave it behind for good. My place is with the Seekers now. And with you." She looked up at him, and he traced her jaw with the hand that wasn't on her shoulder. "It might be better if you stay here when I have to leave," she admitted. "The magisterium will be glad that I'm giving up my claim, but now I answer directly to the Divine. They won't be happy about that."

"I would rather go with you," he admitted. "But I don't know Tevinter politics. If you think it best for me to stay behind, so be it." She took his other hand in hers and squeezed it gently. He desperately wanted to stay by her side, she could hear it in his voice. And she wanted him there. But she knew the magisters would tear him apart… Tear them both apart. She was supposed to marry someone the magisterium picked out for her, and instead she'd married a Ferelden man she loved. 

"We still have time here," she said softly. "We can decide that once this is all over." He nodded and softly pressed his lips to hers.   
_________________________________________________________

She was beyond frustrated. They hadn't been allowed to do anything to the servants that had been involved with the barrel, and a thorough search had turned up a few more. "Gaatlok is one of the most explosive materials in all Thedas. How did they get it into the palace?" She frowned as she listened to the explanations, which hadn't been given to her before. At the part about the Qunari plot to take out Thedas's leaders, Kahlia's eyes widened. "That means the both of you could be targets as well," she said, glancing first at the Inquisitor and then back at Divine Victoria. She didn't say it, but they all knew. Each of them could be a target, in some sense. Kahlia was in charge of the Seekers. Cullen was the Inquisition's Commander, and Josephine was its Ambassador. They all held positions of power. If the Qunari were after Thedas's leaders, then they probably counted.

"My agents have found and removed the barrels from the Winter Palace," Leliana reported. "As well as from Denerim's palace, Val Royeaux, and the Free Marches. With luck, the Inquisitor will be enough of a distraction for the Vidasaala to forget about the explosives long enough to make sure all the barrels have been found." She paused and glanced down at the map. "They even found barrels in Amaranthine, Highever, and Gwaren. The qunari are planning to take out all of southern Thedas' leaders at once, perhaps."

"I could arrange a guard rotation around you, Most Holy, but I don't think my Seekers will be much help in an explosion," Kahlia admitted with a sigh. The fingers of one hand ran absently across the scars on her upper arm. Scars that had faded with time, though the memory still lingered. Couldn't this world go a few years without everything going to shit?

"Keep them at the ready," Leliana told her. "If something goes wrong, we will need all the soldiers we have to hold the Qunari back." Kahlia nodded. 

"The Seekers stand ready," she said. Cullen glanced at her as the others began to file out at the end of the meeting, while she stayed behind with Leliana. She gave him a small smile, or her best attempt at one. He could still see the redness in her eyes. She had hated her father for so long, but his death had still hit her hard. He followed Josephine out, though she knew he'd be waiting for her.

"I should tell you," Kahlia finally said. "Dorian received word from the Magisterium yesterday. Our father is dead, and my brother will be taking his place." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I was wondering what was wrong," Leliana admitted gently. "Your eyes are still red." Kahlia didn't respond, and Leliana put a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "This means you will need to return to Tevinter, yes?" She nodded.

"I need to officially tell the magisterium that I have no interest in House Pavus's seat," she confirmed. "It can wait until after the Council, of course, but I will need to leave with Dorian not long after. Hopefully it won't take too long, but it could easily take a month or more. I'll need to assign someone to take my place while I'm gone."

"I assume Cullen will want to join you?" the former spymaster guessed. 

"He wants to, but he said he'd stay if I thought it was better," Kahlia admitted. "I might ask him to join me, but the Inquisition will need him after this, if it sticks around," she added. There was always the chance that the Inquisition would be disbanded. It would be nice, she had to admit, to not have to share her husband with the Inquisition… But she wouldn't tell him that. 

"That will be a decision better left until we know what will happen," Leliana agreed. "Thank you for telling me. Now, you should get some rest." Kahlia nodded and made her way back outside, sighing softly as Cullen slipped an arm around her waist. They made their way back to the room they shared, and Cullen hung up his formal uniform while Kahlia put her armor on the stand. Both changed into night clothes and settled into bed. 

"You know it could easily take a month or more for me to get back from Tevinter," she told him, cuddling up close to her husband. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed contentedly. "I… want you to come with me," she finally said. "But if the Inquisition survives this, it'll need you still."

"I can find someone to take over for a month or two," he told her. And from him, she believed it. "Rylen has done it before, he could do it again."

"I'd feel bad taking you away for that long though," she admitted. "You've been vital to the Inquisition. It's where you belong."

"Where I belong, my love, is by your side," he said gently, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him.

"Then come with me," she told him. "Come to Tevinter with me." He nodded, and she settled against him again. "I should warn you, Mother really doesn't like me. So she probably won't like you either." She sighed softly. "When I was in Tevinter last time, I rarely saw Mother. She was responsible for what happened to me when I was a child, and I don't think I'll ever forgive her for it… Don't be surprised if she ignores you completely."

"I'll keep that in mind," he assured her. "But we do still have to get through the Council first." She laughed softly. 

"That's true," she agreed. "Is it too much to ask for the rest of this to go smoothly?"

"I believe we left smoothly behind days ago," Cullen reminded her. "Smoothly walked out the door when we found that Qunari body."

"I suppose you've got a point," she conceded.


	22. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is from the Trespasser Epilogue Wikipedia page. And, finally, this marks the end of Tevinter Seeker! Thanks for being so patient with me when I was having trouble putting out chapters, and I hope you enjoyed it!

She watched from a distance as people ran around, and the Inquisitor's companions were gathered. Leliana told them about the Anchor flaring, and Kahlia saw the color drain from Cassandra's face. 

"Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, you're with me," the Inquisitor said quickly. "The rest of you, follow Cullen's orders. Be ready to fight if the Qunari get through the mirrors." He looked over at the advisors. "If I don't make it back, disband the Inquisition," he told them. Leliana nodded, and though the others didn't like the thought they also seemed to accept it. Kahlia slipped through the crowd as they began to disburse, giving her friend a quick hug. 

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you," she said as she let go, turning next to her brother. "And you, Dorian, better come back alive, got it? My abdication will be that much more complicated if you don't." He laughed and embraced her, which she returned. She could hear in his laugh the fear he was trying to hide. They were all afraid. Inquisitor Trevelyan had been leading them for so long, and now they were about to lose him. It scared her too.

"You can't get rid of my pretty face that easily," he joked. She could see the tension in his face, which stood in sharp contrast to his attempt at cheer. His hands rested on her shoulders, then dropped down to the scars on her upper arms. He still regretted not being able to find her sooner, she could see it in his eyes. Then his hands took one of hers, his fingers brushing across the scars on her wrist. "I will come back," he promised her, uncharacteristically serious. 

"You better," she said, hugging him again. She released him and made her way back over to her husband, who was coordinating the troops. She nudged him gently as she settled in beside him, and he cast a small smile in her direction but otherwise didn't react. She chipped in every so often with a spot where she could put one or two of her Seekers, after assigning two to guard the door and one other to be the Divine's guard with her. The council was tense as Josephine finally explained why the Inquisitor had been so absent in the discussions over the Inquisition's fate. Nobles began to cry out in their outrage, and it took a while before Leliana calmed everyone down again.

"I agree something must be done, but we cannot lose the Inquisition now!" Duke Cyril said, not for the first time. "We stand on the brink of war with the Qunari."

"Yes, because this Solas provoked them in the first place!" Arl Teagan countered.

"The Inquisition did not cause this threat," Josephine reminded them. "We informed the council of the danger-"

"The danger posed by Qunari spies inside your organization!" Teagan interrupted harshly. Kahlia narrowed her eyes at him, but she knew he wouldn't do more than hiss and look tough. Her attention was drawn to the door, which had quietly been opened by one of her guards. The Inquisitor, his left arm now ending at the elbow, walked in. The rest of the Inquisition filed in quietly behind the nobles, Varric pointedly sticking close to the door where he could see without being seen. 

"Without our organization, you would not be here to complain," Kahlia reminded him. Teagan sighed.

"No one has forgotten what you have done, but Corypheus is two years dead."

"If the Inquisition is to continue, it must do so as a legitimate organization, not a glorified mercenary band," Duke Cyril decided. The Inquisitor stopped next to Josephine, who had been standing alone in front of the table where the representatives sat with the new Divine.

"You all know what this is," he said, holding the purple-leather-bound book in his hand. "A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval." He turned to look at the gathered nobility. "The Inquisition saved the people of Ferelden when you could not. We are not disbanding." He turned back to look at the table, a fierce gleam in his eye. "And we are certainly not submitting to an empress who only sits on her throne because we kept her there!" He cast a look at Duke Cyril. "There's worse coming than anything you've yet seen. So we'll play nice. We'll bow. But not to you." He lowered the book and held it close to his chest. "The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria's personal honor guard. Answering directly to her, we will transition from a military force into a peacekeeping organization. My own adventuring days may be done, but the Inquisition--and its mission--will continue." He waited a moment before turning and making his way back out of the hall, and eventually everyone else disbursed as well. 

Over the next several months, the Inquisition carefully gave over many of the duties it had held. As the Divine's personal honor guard and peacekeeping force, the Inquisition shrank to a more manageable size. Many who had served went home, though the remaining force was still enough to give pause to any who might threaten the Divine's plans. Those who served the new Inquisition were tested and checked thoroughly, in the hope of ferreting out any more spies within its ranks. 

With the Dragon's Breath plan disrupted, and any hope of a swift victory dashed, the Qunari retreated back to the North. Few knew what debates were waged in Par Vollen, but not long after the Exalted Council, the Qunari launched new attacks against Tevinter. Their agression caught the already unstable Imperium off guard. Tevinter was soon mired in a war many feared could spread across Thedas.

The Exalted Council remained intact, advising Divine Victoria on important matters. Cassandra served for several years. Though she often disagreed with Leliana's policies, the former Right and Left Hands of the Divine shared a mutual respect and worked well together. Despite retiring from the Seekers, Cassandra also spent time in the Hunterhorn Mountain north of Orlais, where she worked with Kahlia to rebuild the Seekers. For a time, the new Seekers remained reclusive, showing no interest in worldly affairs and working to a purpose few outside their order could guess. While Cassandra and the Inquisitor were often separated by duty, they still found time to be together. It was not unusual to see the Inquisitor appear unexpectedly at Cassandra's side - or her at his - as they worked to restore order. Those who knew her from earlier days said that while she was always true to her calling, they had never seen her smile so often.

Sera left the Inquisition with scarcely more ties than when she began, disappearing back into her confusing weave of favors and friends. After seeing the world brought to the brink by arrogance and pride, it was a blessing to return to normal - however strange a normal it might be. With frequent visits to her Widdle, of course. Perhaps most unnerving was Sera's standing offer to the Divine. "When the nobs piss about with your left hand or right, call on Red Jenny to give them two fingers."

The end of the Inquisition as it had been sent shock waves through the College of Enchanters. Madam de Fer ably played on the mages' fear. Her followers united to build a new Circle, with Vivienne as its Grand Enchanter - in direct competition with the College. What the Circle lacked in numbers, they made up for in political connections; soon they were a force to be reckoned with. The two institutions settled into an uneasy coexistence across the South, vying for power.

Varric returned to Kirkwall, where, as Viscount, he resumed his work rebuilding the city's damaged infrastructure. Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade hub of the Free Marches. He continued to ignore all mail from both the Merchant's Guild and the Prince of Starkhaven. 

With the Inquisition in its new role, the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden. Fighting demons and clearing out the remains of Venatori forces, the Iron Bull did his part to restore order to Thedas. Many of the jobs brougth the Chargers close to the Imperium's border, where, from time to time, in a bored-town villa… Bull and a certain Tevinter magister would spend a few hours together before life pulled them apart again. 

After the Exalted Council, Leliana devoted herself fully to the Sunburst Throne, and her dream of reshaping the Chantry. Within a year, she removed restrictions surrounding Chantry priesthood, allowing men and women of all races to be initiated and ordained. This decree was followed swiftly by her decision to return the Canticle of Shartan to the canonical chant, a move that divided Andrastians deeply. A rebellion to renounce her and return the Chantry to its former state arose, beginning first in Orlais, then spreading to other part of Thedas. Divine Victoria was resolute, holding her ground even after several unsuccessful attempts on her life. Seemingly unconcerned with the assassination attempts, she held up the hostility levelled against her as proof that she was on the right path. 

Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter - a fight many thought hopeless. Those fighting by Magister Pavus's side noted that he kept in constant communication with the Inquisitor via message crystal. Whether for vital information or for moral support, these talks seemed to give Dorian the strength to continue his fight. On one occasion, Venatori forces ambushed Dorian, who likely would have died… had not an unnamed mercenary band led by a Tal-Vashoth warrior crossed Tevinter's border and mounted a dangerous rescue operation. The mercenaries left a trail of freed slaves and dead Venatori in their wake, enabling Dorian to escape. When asked about the Tal-Vashoth in question, Magister Pavus declined to comment.

After the Inquisition transitioned to a peacekeeping role, Cullen and Kahlia were able to spend more time together. Cullen continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding the Inquisitor in service to Divine Victoria. That is, after a long-overdue visit to Cullen's siblings, who were overjoyed to meet their new sister-in-law. They didn't say much of their honeymoon in Tevinter, though they admit to cutting it short when the Qunari began attacking. 

After the Exalted Council, Thom Rainier bid farewell to his friends and went to Weisshaupt fortress to pledge himself to the Grey Wardens for good. While he was rarely seen in the years that followed, some said they encountered Rainier in far-flung lands, their accounts always similar. Rainier carried out the duty of the Wardens, but always found time to help others along the way. Sometimes he served as a shield for the defenseless. Other times, he spread simple cheer among children with gifts of small, carved toys. 

After easing the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry, Josephine returned to Antiva and her family. She was soon approached by an agent from the House of Repose, whose assassins had been killed by Inquisition agents on Josephine's behalf. Far from being offended, the House of Repose was inquiring as to whether Josephine might have need of their services. She quickly persuaded them she had no need for assassins, but instead hired them as guards for the Montilyets' new trading vessels. Rivaini pirates looking to rekindle an ancient feud soon learned that the Montilyets' ships were not lightly boarded, and her house prospered greatly. 

Cole took to the rad with Maryden to find a new life and a new way to be human. Wherever Maryden went to sing, people found old pains eased and hearts made happier… even if they didn't understand why. 

High Seeker Kahlia returned to Tevinter as soon as Cullen was able to get away, taking him away from the Inquisition for nearly a month as she showed him around her home. After making sure the magisterium knew she had no interest in her family's seat, of course. Their honeymoon was originally planned to be longer, but when the first of the Qunari attacks hit Tevinter's border, Kahlia knew they would both be needed in the South once again. She often visited her husband in the Inquisition, but spent a good deal of time in the Hunterhorn Mountains working with former High Seeker Cassandra in their continued effort to rebuild the Seekers. She ended up taking a year off not long after the Exalted Council in order to raise their first daughter.

After the events at the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances, as did elven servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but those who believed the Inquisitor's story about Fen'Harel wondered just how large the Dread Wolf's forces were… and what the ancient elven rebel had planned.


End file.
